Radicalizando
by Ju Piazzalunga
Summary: gina, muda, e muda muito!
1. Default Chapter

A porta bateu. Movimentos discretos na cama da direita. Um vulto acabará de se deitar. Após um dia inteiro colocando as tarefas em dia, Virginia Weasley finalmente iria descansar. "_Ainda bem que amanha é domingo, não tem prova_" ultimo pensamento antes de cair no sono.

-- Gina, acorda! Temos que ir para Hogsmead- gritava-lhe Sophie, uma das poucas colegas de quarto que falava com Gina.

--Ai, que saco...aff, fazer o que, né?!- as cobertas se moverão e de lá saiu uma Weasley despenteada.

Minutos depois se encontravam em direção ao vilarejo. Junto a Colin (o amigo viado dela...heheh).

A primeira parada fora na Dedos de Mel. A loja estava lotada, mal se andava por lá. Gina se sentia quase esmagada. Quando foi de encontro a um corpo forte. Lógico que era de um menino. Seu perfume era embriagante, gostoso. "_Falando em gostoso, ele também é bem GOSTOSO. Credo, Virginia pare de pensar isso, você nem sabe quem é. Mas que é verdade, é! _"

Eles estavam tão colados que dava pra perceber a cada curva que o outro possuía.

Ao olhar para cima, se deparou com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que DRACO MALFOY (vai ae gritinhus: uiiii)

--Desgruda de mim, Weasley.

--Não deu pra perceber que não da para se movimentar aqui Malfoy?!

Os olhares de ódio mantiveram entre eles, até que se sentindo constrangidos desviaram rapidamente. O olhar de Gina foi parar na janela, se deparou com o Trio maravilha.

--Olha lá. Opaga-pau, o Herói "coitado de mim" e a sangue-ruim boazinha de mais-resmungou para si mesma mas Malfoy ouviu.

--Pensei que fosse amiga deles, Weasley!

--Cansei deles. O Harry se acha um coitadinho, e todos têm que agüentar sua grosseria. A Hermione só leva patada dele e não faz nada. E o Rony só concorda com ele, é um paga-pau.

--E ano passado...

-- Ai, por incrível que pareça, eu queria um pouco de ação, me envolver mais. A gente quase morreu mais foi legal. Além do mais, os três se acham tão de mais que não queriam que nós fossemos ao ministério junto. E quem salvou a pele deles? Eu, a Luna e o Neville. Os que eles estavam rejeitando. AFFF, idiotas.

Gina mirou os olhos do Malfoy.

--Nem sei por que estou te contando isto.

-- Continue, está interessante!-ele lhe lançou seu sorriso sexy.

Neste momento a multidão acabou empurrando-os contra uma prateleira, derrubando todos os doces. Os dois tentaram segurar estes, mas não conseguiram. Começaram a rir da situação. Ficaram constrangidos. Gina, ainda foi salva por Luna que passava por ali e arrastou a ruiva consigo.

Quando saíram da loja, Gina ouviu Zambini dizer:

-- Mal posso esperar ano que vem para sermos iniciados!

_"Como de ser? Imagine, dar uma lição nestes heroizinhos meia boca? E usar akelas capas fashions? PARE COM ISSO VIRGINIA! COMENSAL EH MAL, MAL! Mais eles são de mais!sh... pare com isso. Aii, eles devem sr gostosos.....aii, meu merlin, que que eu_ _to pensando!_"

_"A Weasley até que é gostosinha. Malfoy cadÊ sua honra? Ela é uma WEASLEY. Mas se bem que uns catos não faria mal!_"

Se dirigiu a entrada da loja.

--Vamos Blaise. To com fome.

Quando chegou no 3 Vassouras, a Weasley estava no fundo. Logo resolveu sentar-se perto. Enquanto almoçava, começou a reparar como ela comia, falava...

"aii, que lábios..Malfoy ela é INIMIGO!"

Virginia percebeu que era observada por Draco. "_Que menina consegue comer quando um garoto fica olhando para ela?_" . Encarou ele, que na hora desviou o olhar.

Não se viram pelo resto do dia.

Já noite. Gina se encontrava na Sala Comunal.

--Ai, eu quero, ser auror, deve ser muito legal!-era Rony, reconheceu a voz do irmão.

--Eu também. Quero acabar com os comensais- Harry tinha que fazer este comentário.

--Aposto que eles são mais maneiros que esses aurores de bosta.

--Que disse?

--Nada Rony.

--A tah!

Subiu assustada consigo mesma para os dormitórios!

Domingo. Gina se sentia totalmente estranha com aqueles pensamentos na cabeça.

--Que vc esta estranha Gininha?

--Nada Rony, e Gininha é o caralho!

Saiu deixando o irmão abismado para traz. "_Cara, que menino chatu!_"

Caminhava pelos corredores, quando viu uma porta aberta, curiosa resolveu entrar.

Um corpo jazia no chão.

A garota era desconhecida. Devia de ser uma Lufa-lufa perdida.

Deu meia volta, se deparando com Filch.

--Olhe o que temos aqui! Pobre garota!

--Não fui eu!

--Vamos resolver com o professor Dumbledore.

--Não se preocupe, manteremos sigilo.

-- Mas Professor o sr. Sabe que não fui eu!

-- Vamos esperar sua formatura, para levar o caso ao ministério. Até lá vamos investigar.

--O sr. Não acredita em mim?

--Sempre temos que desconfiar de pessoa que tiveram contato com Voldemort.

--Então desconfie do Harry!

--Ele é um caso diferente.

Gina sentiu a raiva subir."_velho nojento_"

Entrou no dormitório bufando. Deitou. Dromiu, sonhou.

--Ola, pequena!

--Tom...

--Fiquei sabendo que gostaria de se juntar a mim. Ainda tenho um pequeno contato contigo. Não se preocupe que esta é minha ultima visita. O nosso contato está se encerrando, por isso vim ter uma ultima conversa contigo.

--Não é bem assim...Só que

--Imagine o poder. Estes idiotas que te tratam como criança, akele velho que não confia em ti.

--É..

--Eu posso te oferecer mais do que eles. Ninguém ficará sabendo. Sei que vc pensa nisso desde q primeira vez que estivemos juntos.

--Que eu faço?

--Vou mandar um aprendiz te ensinar algumas coisas....e saiba que se vc decidir não lutar na guerra, poderá ficar na base.

--Ok, quando você vai entra em contato com ele?

--Amanhã mesmo.

--Ate mais ver, pequena.

--Ate mais...lord!

Na manha seguinte, Gina acordou com um sorriso malicioso.

Uma coruja posava na mesa da Sonserina.

N/A: aii, gente, deu pra vv como gosto das coisas rápidas....sempre quis a Gi como comensal!!!!

AAII, deu pra vv q eu descontei toda minha raiva do trio, neh?!

Uahahuahuahu

Please 

GinnyMalfoy (JuPiAzZaLuNgA)

b-kikos

fuiii


	2. Primeiros atos

1°cap: Primeiros atos.

Desceu com o estomago roncado. A sala comunal estava vazia. Subiu para o Salão Principal em silencio. Sentou-se na mesa da Sonserina acompanhado de seu mal-humor matinal. Quando aquela coruja preta, imponente e tão conhecida, apareceu-lhe na sua frente.

Retirou o pergaminho. Leu-o. Eram ordens do Lord, enviadas pela sua mãe, já que o pai estava preso.

Terminou o café rapidamente. Dirigiu-se para a aula. Estava planejando como lhe dar com o trabalho duro que teria pela frente, pois se tratava da Weasley.

As aulas tinham acabado, o dia ia-se. E nada. De repente foi tirada de seus pensamentos, sendo puxada para uma sala.

Tudo estava escuro, quando reconheceu aquela voz arrastada.

-- Recebi uma mensagem...fiquei encarregado de te treinar, Weasley.

--Já imaginava

--Então, começaremos por onde, Malfoy?

--Todos os dias após a aula, aqui nesta sala.

--Hum, ok!

--E mais uam coisa. Seria bom, se você começasse a agir como uma de nós.

--Isto será fácil.

--É o que vamos ver!- saiu deixando ela sozinha.

--Gina, onde vc estava?-logo que chegou para jantar, Hermione grudou em seu braço.

--Por que te interessaria? Vai lá com seus amiguinhus. Ou serás que o trio maravilha teve uma briga por causa que vcs descobriraum que u Rony te malhava, ao msm tempo que malhava u Harry assim como vc?-o sarcasmo era obvio.

--Nada a ver, soh vim falar com vc pra ser simpartica.

--Pior, ainda. Desenfeta daki, Grager.

--Ixi, tpm, Gina?

-- Coitada, espere até o fim du mês pra vc ver u que eh uma tmp!

No dia seguinte,Virginia se encontrava na sala esperando Malfoy.

Ao entrar, Draco viu a Weasley no parapeito da janela. "_Cara, como ela é linda! Ai que eu to pensando?!_" seus pensamentos foraum quebrados quando ela se virou de frente.

--Finalmete. Você estava demorando!

--Que seja.

--Entaum vamos começar?

--Sim-respondeu secamente.

Eles acabaraum por treinar defesas e ataques corporais. As horas se passaraum. Já eram 9 horas.

--Ai to com fome!

--Vamos pra cozinha. O jantar já acabou.

Os elfos encheram os dois. Empanturaram-se.

--Vi vc falando com a Granger, ontem. Tá bom, mas precisa melhorar.

--Hum, um Malfoy me elogiando! Você esta bem?- ela tocou a testa de Malfoy, que logo se esquivou.

--Não foi um elogio!

--Nãoooo, maginaaa.

--Por que?

-- Hum, eh...Porque u que?

--Por que vc ker virar comensal?

--isto sempre esteve na minha cabeça desde que, acho desde akele caso du diário. Sei lá. Achu que tive coragem, agora.

Os olhares estavam penetrados um no outro, o silencio era total. Nenhum dos dosi se movia. Até que Draco sussurou.

--Este sempre foi meu destino, e eu gosto dele!

--Eu sei, toda escola sabe.

-- Sim, pode ser, mais naum sabem mais do que isso.

--Claro que sim, você eh u frio e arrigante Malfoy que todo mundo conhece, seu pai eh comensal, e vc naum ama ninguém alem de si próprio.

--Talvez sim, talvez naum.

--...Achu que vou voltar.

--Eu te acompanho.

--Naum precisa.

--Naum eh u favor, vou te ensinar alguns caminhos secretos. Alem do que preciso saber a senha da sua torre. Pra se precisar...-um sorriso safado estampava seu rosto.

--Compreendo- Gina, sorriu a altura.

--Nossa, nunca imaginei que havia lugares como estes!- sussurou quando chegaram.

--Tem mais pra vc conhecer.

--Ok, agora fica em um lugar fora da vista da mulher gorda.

--Tah, ateh amanha, Weasley.

--Teh , Malfoy.


	3. Socorro, Merlin

Aquele sol incomodava-lhe os olhos, as cortinas tinham sido fechadas quando se deitou "_Por que diabos estão abertas?_". As cobertas se mexeram. Saiu de lá um pé, um tronco e logo uma Gina inteira. (**N/A**: by Viajem de Theo). Abriu lentamente os olhos, se deparou com Sophie a sua frente.

-Onde esteve? Eu e o Colin ficamos te esperando para jantar, que horas você chegou? Onde estava? Hein, hein? Me responde!

-Eita, guria, calma! Eu estava...aii, não interessa.

-É um menino não, é?! Aposto que ele é lindo!

-Não é menino nenhum, Sophie!

-Então o que é? Me conta! Não sou sua amiga, não?!

-CALA A BOCA...inferno!-gritou se dirigindo ao banheiro. Deixando Sophie estática para trás. Em poucos minutos já se dirigia ao Salão Principal.

Andava apressado tentando escapar da Parkison Ploc (**N/A**: chiclet ploc, intenderão?!). Acabou por esbarrar em alguém.

-Disculpa.

-Olha por onde anda, Weasley!

-Olha você, albino!

Antes de se desviarem para continuarem seu caminho. Draco cochichou discretamente no ouvido de Gina, para que ninguém percebesse.

-Não peça desculpas, nunca!

Bem, mais um dia de "treinamento" os aguardava, após as aulas.

-O que vamos fazer hoje?-perguntou logo que bateu a porta atrás de si.

-Esgrima-respondeu se virando com uma espada em cada mão.

-Hum, legal!-se aproximou dele.

-Toma a sua.-ao pegar a espada, pode perceber que era um pouco pesada.

Draco primeiramente mostrou como manejar a espada. Se postou atrás de Gina, segurou-lhe o pulso e ajudou a movimentar a espada.

Sua respiração rosava no pescoço da menina. Ela exalava um cheiro doce, o mais gostoso que já sentira. Sem pensar, passou o braço livre pela cintura de Gina, praticamente encaixando os corpos.

Ao sentir a mão do menino no seu corpo, ele atrás de si. Gina sentiu a própria respiração acelerar.

-Vamos passar para a pratica.- a voz dele soava roca.

- É, vamos.

Já não suportariam estarem tão próximos, sem fazer nada. Era uma tortura, mas não sabiam porque.

Alguns minutos depois, já estavam suados e ofegantes. Quando Draco em um golpe, acabou por fazer um corte na mão esquerda de Gina.

-SEU VIADO!-gritou ao sentir a dor.

Ele não disse nada, mas Gina pode ver a preocupação em seus olhos. Porém esta sumiu em um segundo assim como surgiu sua raiva. Quando Draco deu por si, estava desarmado e sentindo a lamina da espada da adversária em seu pescoço.

-Ninguém toca Virginia Weasley e sai ileso!

Com certeza os olhos do jovem Malfoy expressavam medo. Gina moveu a espada rapidamente e passou na mão direita de Draco. Logo depois, pegando a varinha e curando a própria mão. Olhou para o loiro e percebeu que ele se mantinha parado tentando estacar o sangue com a outra mão.

-Não vai fechar o corte?

-Eu sou destro, não acho que posso manejar a varinha.

-Oh...me dê sua mão.

Ao sentir o toque da mão dela na sua, se arrepiou. E gostou. Adorou quando ela fechou o corte e passou o dedo indicador de leve onde antes sangrava. Ela tinha o toque tão suave!

Gina pensou que as mãos de Malfoy fossem ásperas, mas se enganara. Eram tão suaves, quanto as suas. Porém eram frias.

-Seu toque é gelado!- sussurrou mais para si do que pra ele.

-É eu sei, acho que morri e não sei.

Os dois desataram a rir.

-Você devia sorrir mais vezes sue sorriso é lindo , Malfoy!

-Draco.

-O que?

-Draco, me chame de Draco.

-Ok, me chame de...-ele acabou por interromper ela.

-Virginia.-Gina lhe sorriu-Somos parceiros agora, certo?!

-Aham, e já que é assim. Como devemos nos cumprimentar? Com socos ou toques?- Completou com uma risadinha.

-Não. Como menino e menina, normal.

-Hum.-Viu que Draco se aproximava dela, sentiu um frio na barriga. Quando sentiu ele beija-la no rosto. Respirou aliviada.

-Achou que eu fosse fazer outra coisa, Virginia?

-Não....

-Se surpreendeu?

-Sim, de certa maneira.

-Sabe você é bonita e tem um corpo!-disse secando ela.

"_Ai ele tá louco!_"

-Por que esta dizendo isto?

-Porque tive vontade, e é verdade.

-Você é realmente imprevisível e misterioso.

-Eu sei, sou encantador!- jogou os cabelos de maneira sexy para trás.

-Você realmente pode assustar, com todo esse mistério.

-Como o que? Como isto?-se aproximou num piscar de olhos, quase colando os lábios nos dela. Fazendo-a tremer levemente.

-Assustou?

-Nem um pouco, Draco.

Estavam tão próximos que mais um segundo e não resistiriam.

-Já esta na hora de eu ir....até amanha, Draco.

-Até, Virginia.

Despediram-se com um beijo no rosto que pegou quase que no canto da boca. Ele abriu a porta e ela saiu. Após fechá-la se encostou nesta, assim como Gina do outro lado. Pensaram ao mesmo tempo. "_Ai, o que está acontecendo comigo! Merlin me ajude!_" Não sabiam porque, mas havia uma atração in crível entre os dois. Era só esperar para ver se descobriam esse mistério do coração.

**N/A**: AAII, GENTE, DESCULPA NAUM TER AGRADECIDO AS REWIES NO CAP ANTERIOR...

Saum poucas, mas a gente tem que agradecer, neh!?

Bem, vlw ae Princess!Tomara que vc consiga colocar sua fica ki!

Mione G. brigada pelo comentário, anda bem que vc tah gostando!

Lily Dragon, brigada tb, vc foi a primeira a me escrever!

Aii, num lembro de mais ningue, me mandem rewies que eu lembro!

b-kikos

fuiii

JuPiAzZaLuNgA


	4. Não me aguentei

A água escorria pelas suas costas. Enxaguava seus cabelos sedosos, ensaboava a pele pálida. Era realmente um banho relaxante. Tudo estava tranqüilo, até a porta do box ser escancarada.

-- Sophie Niveu!! Isto são modos?

-- Ops, desculpe, Gi!-fechou a porta e se dirigiu para o box ao lado.

-- Gi...

-- Hum.-resmungou embaixo da água.

--Desculpa por ontem, mas eh que eu estava tão elétrica e curiosa pra saber o que tinha acontecido com você que...ai, você sabe, quando você sumia tarde da noite, era pra ver o Michael...dai né....achei que fosse um menino...e.

--Ok, ok.

Terminou o banho em silencio, se vestiu e foi tomar café. Ao se sentar, olhou para a mesa da Sonserina encontrando Draco, ele não a mirava, mas sim seus ovos matinais. "_Como posso achar que sinto algo por uma pessoa que acabei de conhecer? E ele ninca vai ter algum sentimento por mim, além de despreso! Talvez seja apenas uma atração." _Ela não sabia, mas aquele menino que toma conta de seus pensamentos, estava pensando a mesma coisa que ela naquele momento.

--Está atrasada, pimentinha!

--Eu sei, oxigenado.-Draco sorriu meio que rindo-Ainda tinha algumas tarefas para terminar.

--Quem perguntou?

--Ai, esqueci que informação de mais pode afetar seu pequeno cérebro!

--Tá aprendendo!

--É eu sei. Vamos começar ou não?

--Lógico.

E lá se foi mais uma noite de treinamento. Mas desta vez Draco tinha trazido comida para os dois. Jantarão em silêncio.

--Tenho que ir. Tchau Draco.

--Tchau, Vi-Disse em uma voz fininha.

Ela lhe mostraou a língua.

--Drakinho—imitou a voz de Pansy. E ele também mostrou lhe a língua.

--Isso foi realmemte infantil.

--Você que começou!

--Você que mostrou a língua primeiro.-ele se levantava e ia em direção dela.

--E você também, depois.-os dois estavam muito próximos, podendo sentir suas respirações-E essa discussão está sem noção.

--Também acho.

Draco não agüentou mais e acabou por agarrar a cintura da ruiva. Instantes depois seus lábios estavam pressionados contra os dela. Por imediato, Gina passou suas mãos pelo cabelo do loiro, e tocou sua língua nos lábios dele, fazendo o abrir a boca. Ambos exploravam aquela região desconhecida. Tudo estava tão bom que lês acabaram por pressionarem seus corpos contra o outro. Naquele momento havia voracidade, sedução, atração. E tudo estava tão certo, em um ano seriam parceiros de guerra, iriam lutar lado a lado, então porque não aproveitar?!

Quando faltou ar, se separaram apenas um instante, pois logo Draco começos a beijar e mordiscar o pescoço de Gina. A menina arfava no ouvido do rapaz, já encontrava-se encostada na parede, deixou-se levar pelo momento. Mas voltou a realidade quando sentiu a mão dele em um de seus seios.

--Pára, Draco. Eu realmente tenho que ir.- afastou ele de seu corpo e pode perceber o que ela causava nele. Constrangida, olhou para o lado. Percebendo seu estado, Draco virou de costas, e se ela pudesse ver seu rosto, veria que ele estava corado.

--Então, amanha eu te espero aqui como sempre.

--Uhum.-Ela respondeu e se retirou da sala. "_Nossa, nunca pensei que pudesse causar aquilo á alguém...E olha...a coisa era realmente grande...hehehe._"

N/A:aew pessoas! Demorei mais escrevi, sei q u capítulo eh pequeno, mais eh que eu estou com alguns problemas pessoas daí a mente naum flui!

alguém reconheceu esse nome da Sophie? Se reconheceu, parabéns vc eh uma pessoa culta que leu o livro que está em primeiro lugar nas vendas.

Bom, brigada a todas as meninas que me escreveraum!

b-kikos

fuiii


	5. Festaparte1

Ao entrar na sala comunal, Gina apanhou no maior amasso seu irmão e Mione. Tentou não fazer barulho para não atrapalhar o clima, não que se importasse em interromper o casal vinte, mas não estava a fim de responder a um interrogatório. Já alcançava o primeiro degrau da escada para o dormitório, quando ouviu Mione gemer alto, deu uma risada e virou para traz conferindo se eles tinham escutado ela, mas eles continuavam lá se beijando. "_Credo! Arrumem um quarto!" _Gina pensou, ao ver que Rony estava sem camisa e com o cós da calça aberto, enquanto Hermione estava de sutien e com a saia levantada até a cintura. Aquilo era realmente nojento.

Entrou no quarto, deitou-se na cama. "_Nossa, imagina eu e o Draco naquela cena? Aii, meu merlin....Não pense nisso que eu vou encarar ele amanhã?_"

_"Meu merlin, essa Weasley me causou isso logo no primeiro beijo! Nunca aconteceu isso antes com nenhuma outra menina!.... Bem que amanhã o treino poderia ter um proveito melhor! Cara, como ela beija bemmmm!!!" _E assim foi a noite dos dois...um pouco "abalada", pode-se dizer.

Caminhava lentamente pelos corredores em direção a aula de poções, quando visualizou o loiro na sua direção. Ele a fitou e deu uma piscadela, assustada com aquele gesto, ela apenas sorriu timidamente de volta.

Durante a aula do Seboso, ela nem prestou atenção de tão avoada que ela estava. E apara sua surpresa e a de todos, quando o professor lhe fez uma pergunta e ela ficou sem saber responder, ele apenas disse: "Preste mais atenção, Srta. Weasley."

Lá estava ele esperando por ela na sala de treinos. Quando a porta se abriu e Gina entrou por ela. Tudo estava escuro, então ela não conseguiu ver nada.

--Draco, você está ai?-segundos depois ela pode sentir mãos geladas lhe agarrarem a cintura por traz.

--Estou bem aqui. -sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela.

Ao sentir que beijava seu pescoço, colocou suas mãos sobre as dele.

--Não.

--Por que não? Sei que você está gostando.

--Primeiro vamos treinar, depois fazemos o que quisermos.

--Ok.-Ele se afastou dela, contornou-a e quando ficaram frente a frente, mais um treino começava.

Treinaram vários feitiços, os mais complicados lógico(os básicos ela havia treinado durante seu quarto ano inteiro.). Draco até falou para ela como se executa as maldições imperdoáveis, porém realizar estas, só mais tarde.

Ao terminarem, totalmente suados, Draco colou seu corpo no de Gina.

--Onde estavamos?

--Draco, antes disso....é...o que está acontecendo aqui?

--Não sei, só sei que é bom de mais. -agora seus lábios estavam saboreando aquele gosto incomum da sedução e paixão, misturados com o suor deles.

As mãos espalmadas nas costas, dedos perdidos nos fios de cabelos, línguas se acariciando, corpos grudados. Tudo estava indo perfeitamente bem, até que Draco enfiou a mão por de baixo da camisa de Gina, o toque a fez gelar. Epa! Era apenas a segunda vez que se beijavam, e já estavam indo para o próximo passo?! Nem pensar!

--Não, assim não.

--Desculpa...-Draco Malfoy, pedindo desculpa para uma garota e ainda respeitando a decisão dela, sem nenhuma objeção? Isso espantou ambos.

--Acho que já vou voltar.

--Tá..mas antes que eu me esqueça. Amanhã vai ter uma festa na Sala precisa, então eu estava pensando...você gostaria de ir comigo?

--Ir com você?

--É como um encontro.

--Ok, mais, posso saber o motivo da festa?

--Nenhum, como é sexta feira, e daí sábado não vai ter aula. Só vai ter o pessoal da Sonserina, e talvez umas oferecidas da Corvinal.

--E como devo ir vestida?-aquela pergunta em voz alta, soara ridícula.

--Ahm?!

--É, como devo me vestir. A festa é a manha, e você acaba de me avisar! Me ajude! Dê sugestão.

--Hum, que tal com um vestido bem curto!-enquanto falava ele acariciava as coxas dela por de baixo da saia, e sussurrava as palavras em seu ouvido.

--Uhm...é...que horas...-ela perdia o fôlego com os carinhos dele.

--Me encontre aqui oito horas em ponto.

--Agora eu tenho que ir. Tchau.-Deu um selinho nele e saiu. Draco saiu logo em seguida, em direção oposta.

As aulas foram chatas como sempre. Mal esperava para se encontrar com ela.

--Drakinhooo.

--Já te disse para não me chamar assim!

--Que seja...nós vamos ficar juntos, lá hoje, né?!

--Não.

--Que?

--Já tenho uma outra pessoa.

--E, ela beija melhor que eu?-perguntou fazendo biquinho.

--Com certeza.-ele disse de boca cheia.

--Ai, quem sabe o Blaise ...-dizendo isso saiu do lado dele.

8:00pm....

Gina estava vestindo um vestido preto totalmente agarrado, a saia dele, era no meio da cocha com um corte do lado, o tope era simples regata com um decote em "v", e como tinha um tipo de soutien nele, seus seios ficavam juntinhos quase pulando para fora. Ao chegar na sala, viu Draco com uma camiseta pólo preta que ficava um pouco agarrada e uma calça preta e sapato social. Ela se aproximou dele, estavam da mesma altura, já que Gina usava uma sandália preta de salto alto.

--Você está linda! -ele estava praticamente babando.

--Você também, está de perder o fôlego.

--Então? Vamos?

--Espera que está faltando alguma coisa.

--O que?-No segundo seguinte os lábios deles se tocavam em um gentil beijo, sem língua, apenas sensual.

--Agora sim!- passou o braço pela cintura dela e seguiram para o local. Naquele horário, os alunos já estariam em suas Salas Comunais. Não tinha preocupação.

--Chegamos!

Ao abriram a porta uma musica alta tocava, mas ela só podia ser ouvida lá dentro. Havia um bar em um canto da sala, a pista estava um pouco cheia, não havia DJ, as luzes piscavam de várias cores, tinha algumas poltronas do outro lado do salão com umas mesas redondas entre elas, e um pouco mais para o lado um banco reto de couro preto.(quem vai na Fashion sabe do que eu to falando).

Encaminharam-se para o bar onde Draco comprimento alguns caras.

--Essa daí é a Weasley?-perguntou um deles, se referindo a menina com quem Draco estava de mãos dadas.

--É,sou eu, algum problema?-disse ríspida.

--Não, estou apenas surpreso.

--Se isso te surpreende, imagine quando você souber o resto.

--Eles nem tiveram tempo de perguntar a o que ela se referia, porque Draco já tina arrastado ela para o outro lado do balcão.

--Não é para falar nada!-disse furioso para ela.

--Eu sei mais eu não resisti.

Ele ainda mantinha o semblante sério, bravo com ela.

--Desculpa, vai Draco!-fingiu fazer manha, beijando ele de leve nos lábios e passando os braços pela sua cintura.-Hein?! Você me desculpa?-agora já beijava o pescoço dele.

--Ai, lógico que desculpo, uma gata manhosa assim!-passou a mão pelos cabelos dela, e puxou seu queixo para poder beija-la.-Dois Firewisk.-Disse ao bartender, quando o beijo acabou.

Logo que a bebida chegou, eles beberam e foram logo depois para a pista de dança. Era um techno que tocava. Dançavam bem próximos, até que seus corpos começaram a roçar.

N/A: auhauauhau, so malvada!

Sei que o Cape h pequeno di novo, mas eh que eu estou planejando deixar o resto para os próximos capítulos.Assim tenho uma base para escreve-los...

Bom muito obrigado **Mione G. Potter** e **Sarah-Lupin-Black **que me mandaram rewies!

b-kikos

fuiii

ps: aew, gente, entra num meu flog: 


	6. pequena fight

Os corpos começavam a transpirar, já dançavam há algum tempo. Estava tão cheio o local que era impossível evitar uma aproximação maior.

-Vamos nos sentar um pouco?

-Aham..você quer beber alguma coisa?

-Com certeza! Ta muito calor aqui.

-Então vamos pegar uma cerveja amanteigada.

Draco puxou Gina pela mão até a mesa de bebidas. Chegando lá pediram as suas cervejas, ele ficou impressionado como a menina na sua frente bebeu o liquido de uma vez só e pareceu tão delicada, quando estava sendo rude.

Sentaram no sofá que se encontrava no lado esquerdo da sala. Gina observava a festa distraída, a musica era altíssima, ela podia ver vários sonserinos dançando e outros até se agarrando, tinha alguns corvinais e uns lufa-lufas perdidos. Enlaçou os dedos na mão do braço de Draco que estava sobre seu ombro, olhando as luzes da pista de dança. Quando sentiu os lábios do loiro roçarem no seu pescoço e se arrepiou toda, percebendo o efeito, Draco continuou o carinho até que começou a dar beijinhos subindo até a orelha dela e depois seguindo a linha do maxilar até seus lábios.

O beijo começou sensual até que as línguas entraram no jogo. Gina passou os dedos pelos cabelos sedosos do sonserino.

-Olhe lá o Draco com aquela nojenta da Weasley!-Pansy dizia comprimindo o maxilar.

-Talvez ele esteja com algum plano contra o Weasley.- comentou Genevieve Gaunt uma menina que era confundida como a irmã de Pansy, já que tinha as feições parecidas com a dela e cabelos negros assim como os dela, a diferença era que Genevieve era baixinha e pequenina enquanto Pansy tinha um corpo de porte maior, e tinha o nariz mais empinado e a boca mais fina que a de Pansy.

-Tomara ou o pai dele vai ficar sabendo.

Quando Pansy viu que Draco passava a mão pela perna da Weasley subindo um pouco o vestido dela, deixando a mostra as pernas bem torneadas da ruiva, sentiu um nó na garganta. Aquela cena estava a deixando com um enorme ciúme.

-Para mim isso não está parecendo só uma brincadeirinha.

-Pará, Draco!- Gina tirou a mão dele da sua perna.

-Sabe o...que é....você...é tão linda....que..não dá pra resisti.- ele intercalava com beijos no pescoço dela, mas o ultimo foi um chupão.

-Sr. Malfoy! Agora eu vou ter que ir ao banheiro ver como isso ficou para ver se dou um jeito!

-hahahahahah......okok vou estar te esperando no balcão de bebidas!- deu um selinho nela. (N/A: tinha duas portas no fundo da sala que eram os banheiros.)

Virginia olhou-se no espelho, a marca no pescoço estava roxa, resolveu que iria concertar aquilo depois, já que ouviu vozes femininas que ela destinguiu como da sonserina. Entrou em um box para se aliviar um pouco.

-O Draco só deve estar querendo ela para transar.- o voz de Pansy foi ouvida.-Quer dizer olha o modo com que ele pegou na perna dela.

-Aposto que depois que ele dormir com ela, ela vai ser dispensada logo.

-Concordo com Genevieve, imagino como que ele chegou nela...imagina o trabalho para convencer a pobretona a sair com ele, e sinceramente uma Weasley!? Não tinha outra pior não?!- o comentário de Emilia foi seguido por risadas.- Essa historia dos dois vai ser interessante, queria saber ela toda par contar para todo mundo assim que ela levar um fora dele!- e mais risadas.

Gina abriu a porta do box e se dirigiu a pia, isso fez com que os risos se cessassem. Ela lavou a mão, então encarou as sonserinas pelo espelho.

- Vocês não têm noção de como a nossa historia é interessante! Mas a gente vai ver quem ri por ultimo!- Gina começou num tom irônico e terminou em um sério.

Todas se retiraram, a única que sobrou foi a Pansy.

-Escuta aqui Weasley, eu sei que o Draquinho está brincando com você, mas mesmo assim eu não gostei daquele agarramento. Fique sabendo que ele é meu!

-Ai, tadinha de você....ficou com ciúmes!!!- nessa hora a sonserina avançou em cima da ruiva.

Gina esquivou, tirou sua varinha do cós da calcinha e lançou um feitiço paralisante, chegou perto do rosto da morena.

-Sabia que eu posso te deixar mais feia do que você já é?!- e aproximou se ponho dela.

-Aii, Draco, catando a gostosa da Weasley.-comentou Blaise. Recebendo um sorrisinho de Draco.- Mas, o que você ta fazendo aqui sozinho? Cadê ela?

-No banheiro....tentando tira o chupão que eu dei nela..hehhehe.

-Isso ai, garoto! Me fala ai, como, você conseguiu ter ela assim pra você?

-Depois quando for a hora você vai ficar sabendo.

-Hummm, de segredinhos com a ruiva?!

-Pois é, você nem imagina! Agora dá licença que eu vou pedir um fire whisk!

Quando a bebida chegou, Draco ouviu umas meninas chegarem ao lado dele.

-Draco, desculpa não foi nossa intenção, a gente não viu ela lá...

- É a gente tava lá conversando daí..

-Ela saiu da cabine, e agora a Pansy ta com ela lá..

-Calma, uma só explica.

-Ok, a gente tava falando que você ia só transa com a Weasley e depois dá um fora nela, quando a gente viu ela tava saindo de um box do banheiro, a gente saiu de lá com a maior cara de taxo, mas a Pansy fico lá. E a gora a gente não sabe.-disse Emilia

O loiro se dirigiu até a porta do banheiro das meninas, quando estava quase chegando lá, viu Gina saindo.

-O que aconteceu?

-Ai, suas amiguinhas ai, nem sabem de nada e já estão tirando conclusões precipitadas da nossa situação.

-E a Pansy?

-Lembra do ano passado?

-Ah, não você, não fez isso..

-Fiz, sim...devo todo esse meu conhecimento aos meus irmãos!

-hahahahhah...tenho até medo de você assim, e fico imaginando quando eles descobrirem sobre tudo, estou até vendo o que eles farão comigo.

-Por que com você? Eu que fiz a decisão!

-Não estou falando disso....mais sim do fato de você estar com um Malfoy.

-Acho que eles vão estar mais preocupados com o outro assunto, além disso a gente só está ficando.

-Por enquanto.

-O que você quis dizer com isso?

-Nem eu sei!- disse próximo aos lábios dela, e terminando em um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

N/A: Genevieve Gaunt, pra quem naum sabe eh u nomi da menina que faz a Pansy nu filme. E a parte que a Gina bate na Panssuda eu tirei de uma fic em inglês assim como quandu ela fala du quinto ano pru Draco.

Obrigado :

Sarah-Lupin-Black, Mione G. Potter RJ, Sarah Brington, Princesa Chi, Hasu Malfoy… se tiver mais algume, desculpa, mais naum lembro se a sua review foi mandada nu cap passado!

Ps: Sarah Brington o livro do qual eu falei no cap anterior eh o Código Da Vinci.


	7. secret

A musica se tornara cansativa para os ouvidos. Muitas pessoas haviam ido embora. Cansados o casal inesperado saiu da sala. Agora se ouvia um zumbido irritante.

Como eram quatro horas da manha não havia perigo de serem pegos nos corredores do colégio.

Gina estava exausta dos saltos então antes de saírem da frente da Sala Precisa, ela retirou as sandálias e as levou na mão. O chão gelado relaxou os pés da ruiva. Draco pegou na mão da companheira, caminharam silenciosamente.

Ao chegarem a frente à sala comunal da Grifinoria, Draco aproveitou que a Mulher Gorda estava dormindo e puxou Gina para mais perto de seu corpo.

-Boa Noite- sussurou próximo aos lábios dela.

-Acho que já é Bom Dia, né?!-Gina deu uma risadinha cansada.

-Que seja, então.- ele sorriu para a menina dando-lhe um selinho.

Draco segui para o salão da Sonserina, Gina acordou a Mulher Gorda de uma maneira nada educada e foi para a cama.

Mais tarde no almoço (N/A: convenhamos, eles tinham que dormir bastante.) Malfoy comia ao lado de Zambini e dos seus armários quando ouviu do outro lado do salão.

-Virginia Weasley, o que significa isto no seu pescoço?

"Ops" Gina tinha esquecido de tirar a marca de ontem, com aquela historia da Pansy.

-Ai, Rony, foi um bicho...sabe me picou e eu cossei.

-Hum, sei.

-É! Você achou que fosse o que?

-Nada não, esquece.

-Draco, eu não quero fazer nada cansativo hoje!-Gina fechou a porta da sala atrás de si.

-O que foi que aconteceu hoje no almoço?- ele estava tão sexy sentado em uma cadeira que tinha conjurado, no fundo da sala.

-Eu esqueci de tirar a marca do meu pescoço. Meu irmão viu, e acho que o resto você sabe.

-Uhum, voltando ao assunto anterior..você não quer algo cansativo?-ele tinha um tom malicioso na voz.

-É que eu estou cansada.

-Então vem aqui mais perto.

-Draco, a gente tem que treinar.- sussurou assim que o loiro puxou lê para seu colo beijando seu pescoço.

-Um dia só não faz falta.

-Mas Draco!

-Então vamos fazer assim, eu te faço umas perguntas você responde..e a cada resposta certa você recebe um premio.

-Ok- Gina rolou os olhos para cima.

-Quem é o cara mais lindo do mundo?

-...será que todas as perguntas vão ser sobre você- Gina disse irônica olhando para o menino.

-Como você é inteligente!UAU!

-Para com essa babaquisse e me beija logo.

E lá se foi mais uma sessão de amassos.

No dia seguinte, Gina andava sozinha pelos corredores, quando avistou Sophie com um grupinho de sonserinas.

-Oi, Soph. Não sabia que você era amiga de outras, quer dizer, de sonserinas.

-Ah Gi, é que você tem andado tanto tempo "fora", que nem percebeu que estou com elas. De vez em quando.

-Hum.

-Estas são Yasmin Ferrari, Anastácia Langdon e Genevieve...

-É eu sei, nós nos esbarramos no banheiro outro dia, né Gaunt?!

-Pois é-respondeu Genevieve baixinho.

-Ai, Gina, quer ir com a gente lá na frente do lago, jogar conversa fora?-quem perguntou foi Anastácia, a que parecia ser mais simpática.

-Pode ser.

Sentaram-se embaixo de uma árvore onde conversaram sobre "coisas de menina".

-E ai, Weasley, continua com o Malfoy?- perguntou Genevieve de repente.

-Sim.- simplismente.

-O QUE? SRT. WEASLEY SE EXPLIQUE.

-Calma, Sophie, não grite no meu ouvido.- Gina tampou as orelhas.- É que eu e o Draco estamos de rolo.

-Você e o Malfoy? Como?

-Longa historia..só não conte a ninguém, nem pro meu irmão, principalmente. Pelo menos não agora.

-Ok, ok.

-Falando no diabo.- Yasmin apontou discretamente para a entrada do castelo.

Draco vinha na direção delas acompanhado de Zambini.

-Olá, garotas!-Blaise estampava um sorriso safado no rosto.

-Oi, meninos. Esta é a Sophie Nível, e bem a Gina vocês já conhecem.-Anastacia apontou para as grifinórias.

-Só o Draco REALMENTE conhece a Weasley, mas bem que eu também gostaria de conhece-la assim.-os dois cumprimentaram as garotas com um beijo no rosto.

-Cala a boca, Zambini.-Gina disse assim que ele a cumprimentou. Logo em seguida veio Draco que lhe deu um selinho e se sentou do seu lado.

Passado o tempo todos estavam conversando. Vendo que Draco estava mais interessado em uma mexa ruiva que lha caia no ombro, Gina começou a falar baixinho para que os outros não ouvissem.

-Draco.

-Hum-olhou para os olhos castanhos dela.

-Sabe, eu estive pensando em mudar de casa para facilitar os encontros para os treinos. Sabe?!

-Você quer dizer que quer mudar para a sonserina?-ele estava incrédulo.

-É, mas antes tenho que falar com Dumbledore e avisar meus pais.

N/A: sei que o Draco tah parecendo bonzinho, mas eh que quando a gente gosta de uma pessoa, ateh os defeitos dela são a coisa mais pura do mundo....

Jah comecei u próximo cap.

Visitem meu 

Passem lah e me deixem uma mensagem, amo vcs!

b-kikos

fuiii


	8. primeiro passo

-Você tá brincando?!- Draco tinha uma expressão a qual Gina não conseguia decifrar.

-É, mas quero deixar bem claro que estou fazendo isso pelo nosso propósito de treinar. Não quero te prender, longe disso. A gente só ta ficando, né!

-Por enquanto-disse rapidamente, logo completando-Como se diz um ditado trouxa "dois coelhos com uma cajadada". Ou seja, lá como for. Vamos juntar o útil ao agradável, o trabalho ao lazer.

-Draco, lá vem você de novo com esse papo. O que quer dizer o seu "por enquanto"?

-Ai, Gi, sei lá. Você é a primeira garota com quem eu penso em ter algo mais sério. Sabe....não sei porque, mas desde o nosso primeiro encontro eu sinto que há alguma coisa, alguma grande atração entre a gente. Algo que está escrito nas estrelas, entende?

-Draco, desde quando você é assim tão bonzinho e romântico?

-Você me deixa assim, querida. - ele disse de forma sedutora.

-Oh, Draco! Você é tão fofo!-Gina colocou suas mãos ao lado do rosto de Draco.- Mas perfiro quando você é mal. Amo meninos malvados. - ela completou ao ver o olhar de reprovação dele.

Quando se aproximavam para um beijo Gina interrompeu colocando as mãos no peito de Draco.

-E não pense que eu vou cair nesse papinho de "eu te amo". Sei muito bem o que um garoto quer quando diz isso.

- Pode deixar que eu não vou utilizar essa tática barata com você, Srt. Espertinha.- ele aproximo os seus lábios do dela para começar um beijo delicado que se transformou em um sedutor de tirar o fôlego.

-Ow, Casal Desentupidor. Gostariam de respeitar a nossa presença e se envolverem na conversa?!- Zambini interrompeu o momento.

-Sr. Desagradável, seria muito bom se você calasse a boca. Talvez uma das meninas poderiam fazer isso, pelo visto você está precisando. Ou será que você não tem com que mais malhar porque já pegou todas do colégio- Gina disse com uma expressão raivosa.

-Só falta você, meu bem!

-Nem em seus sonhos, Zambini.

E o Casal Desentupidor se entretia em mais amassos, pois mais tarde teriam que treinar.

Virginia se dirigiu para a sala de Dumbledore. Foi então que se lembrou que não tinha a senha. Porém mal pisou na escada em forma de espiral, esta começou a rodar para cima. A se ver de frente para a porta, estranhou que já estava aberta e o velho professor observava a menina com um olhar paternal.

-Olá, Srt. Weasley. Já estava esperando por uma visita sua.

-É, mesmo sendo um velho gagá, você realmente sabe de tudo...pensei que só o Harry Potter tivesse esse _privilégio_.

-Não quer entrar?-Dumbledore disse após uma risada curta.

Assim que entrou no recinto, Virginia viu que o Chapéu Seletor se encontrava em cima da mesa do diretor.

-Mesmo que você saiba para qual casa deseja se mudar, nós vamos ter que fazer da maneira tradicional.

-Então vamos logo com isso.

Professor Dumbledorese aproximou da ruiva e colocou o velho chapéu na cabeça dela.

"Hum, aqui estamos nós de novo, Weasley. Mudança de planos, de escolhas?!...onde é que colocamos você?.... Sem Duvidas. SONSERINA".

-Que sorte hein Srt. Weasley?!

-E ai, já posso me mudar para a Sonserina? Agora? Neste exato momento?

-Assim que quiser, quando quiser.

Mal o diretor tinha acabado de falar, ela já saia correndo para a torre da Grifinória. Subiu em disparada para o seu quarto, quase derrubando alguns colegas pelo caminho.

-Soph, que bom que eu te encontrei aqui! Tenho uma novidade! Adivinha....eu agora sou uma sonserina! Eu mudei de casa!

-Que bom, Gi. Se é isso que você quer! Desejo que você seja feliz lá. Boa sorte!-Sophie disse em um tom meio chorão.

-Soph, eu aqui toda animada e você ai toda tristonha. Mas o que foi que aconteceu?

-Meu avô quer que eu volte para Paris, para morar com ele.-Sophie desabou em lagrimas. E mostrou a carta que havia recebido mais cedo.

-Quando?- Gina perguntou enquanto abraçava a amiga, consolando-a.

-Amanhã mesmo, logo cedo.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte. Você lava esse rosto enquanto eu escrevo para a minha mãe avisando da minha nova condição de vida aqui na escola. E chamo alguns elfos para arrumar minhas coisas.

-Tá bom.

Assim que Sophie saiu do banheiro, alguns elfos arrumavam as coisas de Gina.

-Agora vamos comigo falar com o Professor Snape?-Gina perguntou assim que despachou sua carta.

-Claro.-ela já tinha escondido um pouco a sua tristeza.

-Professor Snape. –Gina viu o "querido" professor próximo a sala de aula de poções.

-Se que veio falar que agora é uma sonserina, eu sei. O professor Dumbledore me avisou.

-Sendo assim, você poderia me dar a senha da Sala Comunal?

-Pure Blood.

-Não poderia ser mais original- Sophie comentou ironicamente, seguida por uma risada de Gina.

-Obrigada, professor Snape. Boa noite.- Ginaseguiu com Sophie para o Salão Principal.

Assim que chegaram ao Salão se dirigiram para a mesa da Grifinória.

-Gi, você não vai se sentar na mesa da Sonserina?

-Não, hoje não. Meu irmão vai fazer o maior escândalo, e eu não quero que você tenha a sua ultima noite aqui no castelo arruinada. – Gina deu um beijo na bochecha de Soph e elas foram curtir o jantar.

Quando se retiraram do salão Gina puxava Sophie para as masmorras.

-Você vai ficar um tempinho lá comigo, né?!

-Não, Gi.

-Por que?

-Porque eu nem arrumei as minhas coisas ainda.

-Ai, Soph, eu vou sentir saudades. - elas se abraçaram e ficaram lá por um bom tempo.

-Eu também, Gi. Provavelmente assim que a guerra começar pra valer, não vai dar para a gente se corresponder. Mas depois disso, me manda alguma coisa, algum aviso para dizer que esta viva. Vou estar rezando por você, e quando puder, vá até Paris me visitar.

-Claro! – elas trocaram beijos no rosto e cada uma seguiu para o seu lado.

Durante o caminho alguns sonserinos olhavam para Gina, estranhando o fato de ela estar indo para as masmorras, em direção ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Olhando para eles, ela não reconheceu nenhum olhar, apenas aqueles que ela já tinha visto pela escola, mas nunca havia trocado uma palavra se quer.

Quando ela chegou ao Salão Comunal, a coisa foi ainda pior. Todos pararam de falar e olharam para ela. O silencio era total.

-Que foi? Por acaso eu tenho cara de alguma aberração em exposição em algum circo?

-Gina! O que você está fazendo aqui? – Anastácia apareceu de repente na sua frente.

-Eu sou uma sonserina agora, mudei de casa. Fui sorteada outra vez.

-Que legal!

-Escute aqui, Weasley. - Pansy Parkison surgiu, apareceu do nada furiosa ao lado de Gina.- Você não sabe onde está pisando, é território desconhecido e perigoso pra você. Não pense que você irá se dar bem aqui, porque não vai.

-Nossa você realmente me assustou! Estou apavorada, batendo os dentes de tanto tremer de medo. – Gina rodou os olhos para cima.

-E, Langdon se você for andar com essa Weasley nojenta, pode esquecer. Nós não somos mais amigas. E não me implore que eu não for te aceitar como amiga outra vez.

-Parkison, alguma vez na vida nós fomos amigas? Acho que não! Então, cala a sua boca nojenta. – Anastácia deu de dedo na cara da Pansy. – Venha, Gina eu vou te mostrar o nosso quarto.

Elas subiram diante ao olhar abismado de todos os sonserinos.

-Bom, acho que os elfos já definiram a cama em que você irá durmir, né?!- Anastácia comentou ao ver que as coisas de Gina já estavam arrumadas próximas a uma das camas.

-É. – ela se dirigiu para o seu malão para pegar as coisas necessárias para tomar um banho.

-Você vai dormir do meu lado! – Ela ouviu Yasmin dizer assim que entrou no quarto e viu Gina. Ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Virginia demorou no banho gelado e relaxante. Lavou os cabelos demoradamente. Saiu do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha amarela. Assim que entrou no quarto, levou um susto ao ver Draco sentado em sua cama.

-Draco, o que você está fazendo aqui? – apertou a toalha em torno de si, conferindo se nenhuma parte aparecia de mais!

-Vim dar as boas vindas á minha nova companheira sonserina.

-Eu não vi você na Sala Comunal, mas pelo jeito as noticias correm rápido por aqui.

- Lógico, com uma menina tão linda assim, não teve quem não falasse de você. – ele disse abraçando ela pela cinrura.

-Hum..- Gina deu um selinho nele.- Muito obrigada pelo elogio, Sr. Malfoy. Estou lisongeada.

-Eu sou realista.

-Mas e ai? Onde você estava?

-Esperando por você para o nosso encontro, lembra?- Draco disfarçou vendo que havia mais meninas no quarto.

-Ah é!

-E por que você não apareceu?

-Porque a Sophie vai embora amanhã, então eu estava me despedindo dela.

-Ahm- Draco fez pouco caso.

-Draco! Ela é minha amiga!

-Que seja.

-E além disso eu estava providenciando tudo, resolvendo algumas coisas para me mudar para cá.

-Ah tá!

-Mais você ficou lá até agora?

-Fiquei. – ele fez biquinho de criançinha.

-Oh, coitadinho! Que dó de você! – Gina apertou as bochechas dele e depois começaram a se beijar.

-Agora, me dá licença que eu tenho que me arrumar para dormir. – ela disse depois de um tempo, cortando os beijos.

-Então até amanhã. – ele olhou no relógio de parede do quarto para constatar que era um pouco tarde.

-Boa Noite. – eles se despediram e ele foi embora.

Gina se arrumou e foi dormir.

O sol bateu no lago, refletindo nas janelas das masmorras. (**N/A**: Não sei se vocês já notaram, mas no filme dá para ver que as janelas da Sonserina dá para ver o lago, como se eles ficassem submerssos. E a J.K sempre usa a expressão " descer" quando o Harry vai para as masmorras na aula de poções.) Acordando os adolescentes da Sonserina.

Gina se espreguiçou lentamente, passou a mão nos cabelos que como estavam molhados quando ela foi dormir agora os seus cachos estavam grandes e bem delineados. Fez um rabo com a mão e foi para o banheiro fazer a higiene pessoal. Depois colocou o uniforme, que possuía o emblema novo.

-Vamos com a gente, Gi?- Anastacia e Yasmin, esperavam por ela na porta.

-Claro. – ela se colocou no meio das duas e elas foram à direção ao Salão Principal.

Antes de saírem pela porta do Salão Comunal, Gina sentiu alguém respirar no seu pescoço, se virou para dar de cara com Draco. Ele passou o braço pelos ombros dela e ela pela cintura dele, continuaram a seguir para o café da manhã com as meninas, Zambini e os armários (sabemos quem são). Gina adorava sentir o cheiro de colônia masculina que ele usava. Fala sério, quem não gosta desse cheiro?!

Era a primeira vez que se sentava à mesa das cobras....e agora ela era uma delas! Desta vez a se ver no meio dos sonserinos se sentiu confortável, era como se já fizesse parte daquele grupo, ninguém estranhava o fato dela estar ali ou quase ninguém. Seu olhar se dirigiu á mesa da antiga casa quando ouviu um urro, o qual conhecia muito bem. Em questão de segundos o seu irmão se encontrava ao seu lado dizendo entre os dentes.

-O QUE VOCE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI NESTA MESA, E COM ESSA DONINHA?!

-Bom dia pra você também Rony! Bem, sabe, eu fui sorteada outra vez, então agora pertenço á sonserina.- ela mostrou o símbolo da casa nas suas vestes.- E o Draco é um colega de casa, eu não sei se você sabe, mas ele também esta na sonserina.- o sarcasmo era evidente.

-ALGU..

-Fale mais baixo, por favor.

-Alguma dessas cobras jogou algum feitiço em você!

-Não, Rony...eu apenas não estava me sentindo bem lá na Grifinória, então resolvi mudar de casa....e vim parar aqui. – quando o irmão ia abrir a boca de novo, ela voltou a falar. - E eu já contei para a mamãe. Agora volte para a sua mesa. Você nunca ligou para mim, não sei o porquê disso agora.

Rony saiu bufando para a mesa da Grifinória. Tudo havia sido mais fácil do que ela imaginava. Agora ela daria o segundo passo.

N/A: OIIII, ai o cap fico maior, né?! Tinha gente reclamando então....o que acontece é q eu sou péssima escritota....entaum!

Agradeço todas as rewies.....

b-kikos

fuiii


	9. tcharam!

-Ainda, bem que o Weasley saiu. Essa gentinha infecta o ar. - Draco comentou, após a saída de Rony.

-É Malfoys também costumam infectar o ar. – Gina se virou para ele.

-Ei, eu sou um Malfoy!

-Ei, e eu sou uma Weasley. –Gina debochou dele.

-Ai, eu tinha esquecido esse fato.

- Você não vai me pedir desculpas?- Gina disse depois de um momento de silencio.

-Não peço desculpas.

-Qual é o problema? É apenas uma palavra não precisa ter intensidade.

-Não peço desculpas. –Draco repetiu.

-Hum...então quer dizer que você só irá pedir desculpas quando você sentir muito, de verdade. Você só dirá com intensidade. Então quer dizer que você se importa comigo! Que você não irá me pedir desculpas simplesmente. Você usa essa palavra só quando tem intensidade, quando você realmente sente muito!- Gina começou a fazer cócegas na barriga de Draco.

-Pára porra. Eu não gosto disso. - empurrou as mãos dela. – E não tem nada a ver o que você falou. – Ele tentou esconder seus sentimentos dela.

-Ai, eu só estava brincando! Nossa como você é chato!- Gina se concentrou nas suas torradas.

-Ixi, Gina você ainda não viu nada, tem dia que ele acorda do avesso.

-Cala a boca, Ferrari.

-Cala você Malfoy, isso não são maneiras de falar da minha colega.

-Quem você pensa que é Weasley, para me mandar calar a boca?!A minha mãe?

-Não, mas com certeza eu poderia educar melhor um trasgo do que ela educar você. E quem você pensa que é?

-Ei, ela estava falando mal de mim, então eu tinha esse direito! E minha mãe me educou muito bem.

-É, do jeito que você é grosso, se percebe isso.- antes que Drcao pudesse responder, Gina já se levantava da mesa.- Perdi o apetite. Vamos, meninas?- Yasmin e Anastácia seguiram com ela para a primeira aula do dia, poções.

Pela primeira vez na vida, aquela aula tinha sido agradável. Talvez pelo fato dela ser sonserina, agora, então Snape não pegava no pé dela, nunca mais. Ufa!

Na hora do almoço, Draco sabia que Gina estava brava com ele, então nem se preocupou em deixar lugar reservado para ela. Eles haviam discutido por um motivo banal, era verdade, e quem tinha começado era ele. Mas não iria correr atrás dela, sabia que ela também não ia atrás dele. Iria esperar até o treino de a noite para ver o que acontecia.

Virginia observou com o canto dos olhos Draco, seus olhares se encontraram e ambos desviaram. Ela estava puta da vida que ele havia tratado ela desse jeito, no seu primeiro dia de casa nova, e ainda por cima por uma coisa ridícula. Com certeza não seria ela que iria ceder primeiro. Sabia que de vez em quando um ou outro dariam coices e eles teriam que lhe dar com isso, mas ele tinha extrapolado dos limites. Disse que o sangue dela infectava o ar, a tratou como inferior. Imaginou se os dois namorassem, seria uma briga por dia, porém eles iriam resolver do jeitinho deles. Espera ai, namoro? Gina balançou a cabeça. Nunca! Se bem que na situação deles....hum, não...não haveria nada além de brigas. Quando se trata de Weasley e Malfoy, o sangue borbulha, sobe na cabeça, fala mais alto.

As aulas à tarde passaram devagar, aquele friozinho dava um sono! Já era final de outubro, quase começo de novembro, o inverno estava muito próximo.

Logo que as aulas acabaram, um loiro e uma ruiva se encontravam em uma antiga sala esquecida no meio daquele grande castelo. Nada disseram, Draco apenas entregou um bastão de madeira (aqueles de Kendô.) e os dois começaram a lutar, sem proteção alguma(igual no Elektra.). Gina descontava toda sua raiva no treino e recebia em troca quase na mesma intensidade. A ruivinha realmente tinha potencial, deixou o loiro exausto.

Depois de duas horas de treino realmente puxado, como se lessem o pensamento do outro, ela entregou o bastão para o Draco que diminuiu junto ao seu e colocou no bolso.

Seguiram o caminho em silencio, lado a lado. Quando estavam chagando na Sala Comunal, Draco puxou Gina pelo antebraço e virou ela para si. Gina puxou o braço com força, mas como ele tinha mais força, não teve sucesso.

-Virginia.

Ela apenas o fitou, esperando que continuasse a frase. O silencio foi mórbido, nenhum dos dois falo nada durante um bom tempo. Até que Draco tomou uma iniciativa. Trouxe-a para mais perto ainda, passou um braço pela cintura dela e levou a outra mão à nuca. Aproximou os rostos até que os narizes encostarem, roçou um no outro balançando o rosto, levemente de um lado para o outro, dando um beijo de esquimó em Gina. Logo em seguida uniu os lábios em um beijo doce. Gina passou os braços pelas costas dele aprofundando o beijo. Cada vez que se beijavam era como se estivessem numa montava russa.

Não era preciso dizer nada, aquilo era um pedido de desculpas. Voltaram abraçados para o Salão Comunal. Despediram-se com um selinho, e subiram para os seus respectivos dormitórios.

A semana correu, os treinos estavam cada vez mais puxados. O halloween se aproximava, uma festa pequena iria acontecer no Salão Principal. Como todo o colégio iria participar, nem se notaria a falta da presença de algumas pessoas. Draco estava no seu quarto revisando a matéria dada na manhã, quando uma coruja negra familiar pousou na janela. Desatou o pergaminho da pata da coruja, leu e logo se dirigiu para o dormitório feminino.

Gina estava em seu dormitório lendo um pergaminho, sendo surpreendida pela entrada de Draco.

-Também recebeu?- Ele perguntou conferindo se não havia mais garotas por perto e olhando para a coruja ao lado dela. As corujas dos Malfoys eram todas iguais.

-Aham, não esperava tão sedo assim.

-Eles já têm que chamar todo mundo, já que Potter e o Lord vão se enfrentar pela ultima vez ano que vem.

-Sei....e mais uma vez vamos ter um ano sem testes finais.

-Pois é, desde que Potter entrou na escola, tem sido essa moleza. - os dois soltaram uma risada.

-Draco, posso te confessar uma coisa?

-O que?- ele se sentou do lado dela passando a mão nos cachos ruivos.

-Eu to com um pouco de medo. - a voz dela soara fraca.

-Logo você, a queridinha Dele?- ele soltou uma risada, que foi acompanhado por um sorriso fraco dela. – Eu também to com um pouco de medo. Mas vai dar tudo certo viu?- ele acariciou as costas dela.

Gina concordou com a cabeça, e soltou um suspiro.

-Vamos jantar?

-Uhum. –Draco a puxou pela mão e seguiram para o Salão, deixando uma carta escondida dentro de um criado mudo próximo a cama da ruiva.

_Srt. Weasley,_

_Nós temos o prazer de lhe anunciar que Sábado dia 31 de outubro ás 00hs, será realizada a cerimônia de iniciação dos nossos jovens Comensais da Morte. O local será na Floresta Proibida de Hogwarts. O Lord das Trevas e os demais Comensais veteranos estaram á sua espera. Compareça com trajes da escola, não queremos chamar a atenção._

_Não envie resposta. Aguarmos sua presença. _

Durante o jantar, Gina percebeu que alguns dos meninos trocavam olhares com certeza todos haviam recebido a carta para amanhã à noite. O curioso é que todas as meninas estavam agindo como se fosse uma sexta feira normal, será que ela seria a única?! Bom a resposta só viria no dia seguinte.

Terminando o jantar, voltou com Draco e com o novo grupo de "amigos".

-Gi, porque você está tão quieta?- Anastácia sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Nada não, estava pensando porque que a Sophie não me mandou nenhuma carta ainda.

-Ai ela deve não tido tempo ainda, né?!

-É.- a família de Sophie era muito sigilosa, ninguém exceto Gina sabia, mas eles eram todos touxas, segundo Soph as únicas pessoas vivas na sua família eram ela e o avô. E ele era muito rigoroso, com certeza estava tentando cortar o vinculo dela com o mundo bruxo.

-Amanhã vai ter aquela festa no Salão, festa não, festinha. Só um jantar né! Você vai?

-Acho que não...não estou com vontade de ir para uma festa, não to com humor para isso.

-Ai, é só uma comemoraçãozinha...ou será que você e o Draco têm planos? Hein? Uma noite a dois?

-Ai, nada a ver! E como você é maliciosa, Srt. Langdon!

-Eu, não. Você é que tirou conclusões.

-Esse seu sorrisinho não engana ninguém, Anastácia.

Sábado de manhã chegou, o dia parecia passa mais rápido a cada segundo. Quando deu a hora do jantar, alguns sonserinos seguiram para o Salão, enquanto alguns ficaram. Gina estava sentada em sua cama, quando sentiu alguém se ajoelhar no colchão atrás dela e lhe dar um beijo no pescoço.

-Você ta com fome?

-Não, estou tão nervosa que perdi a fome.

-Eu também, não estou com a mínima fome.- Draco se sentou do lado dela olhando para o chão.- Que tédio ficar esperando.

-Pois é. Que horas são, agora?

-Dez e pouco. Faltando uma meia hora os meninos vão começar a ir para os jardins, alguns deles estão no Salão para não dar muito na cara. Você vai comigo, né?!

-Logico!- ela revirou os olhos. E ele mostrou a língua que foi capturada pelos lábios dela e sendo chupada.

-Hum, atrevida.

-Mais do que você imagina. - Ela se sentou no colo dele e começou a beijado de maneira sedutora.

-Espera que amanhã eu te mostro tudo que eu sei fazer.

-Safado. - ela deu uma risadinha.

Os dois ficaram lá no dormitório dela até que faltando uns vinte minutos para meia noite eles foram para a floresta.

Conforme adentrava na floresta, Gina via alguns vultos que iam à direção de uma clareira. Ao chegarem havia um circulo de comensais, cada menino se dirigiu ao lado de seu respectivo pai. Draco puxou Gina para seu lado. Os colegas de casa olhavam com espanto para ela. Quando Voldemort chegou, olhou para todos até que parou seu olhar na ruiva. Ele lhe chamou com o dedo indicador.

Gina se aproximou um pouco hesitante, Voldemort era nojento, aqueles dedos longos, aquela pele branca fantasmagoria e olhos vermelhos eram de assustar qualquer um. Assim que ela chegou ao seu lado, ele a abraçou, não um abraço fraterno, mas um abraço tipo de posse, ele até chegava a machucá-la. Deu-lhe um beijo na testa e sussurrou.

-Finalmente juntos de novo, pequena. – ele percebeu que Gina o olhava com nojo, então logo completou de modo que só ela ouvisse. –Mas, claro que na primeira vez que nos encontramos, eu estava mais em forma...Vamos, agora fique do meu lado.

Voldemort de virou para os outros presentes e começou o discurso.

-Bem, a hora da Segunda Guerra se aproxima, junto ao nosso triunfo. E cá estamos nós dando boas vindas aos nossos mais novos membros. E antes que sigamos com a cerimônia, deixo bem claro que vocês me devem total fidelidade, então se há algum de vocês que não gostaria de se colocar diante deste compromisso, se retire.- Gina percebeu que ninguém se moveu um milímetro, todos estavam certos do que tinham que fazer, até ela, o frio na barriga havia passado. Vendo que ninguém se moveu, Voldemort continuou. – Então comecemos em sentido horário. Mas primeiramente com a minha pequena. Venha aqui. - ele puxou ela pela mão.- Ajoelhe-se sim!- ela não sabia o que fazer. Mas assim que ajoelhou, o Lord tocou em sua cabeça, segundos depois ela estava beijando a barra de suas vestes, lhe estendendo o braço. Quando a varinha dele lhe tocou o braço uma dor lhe invadiu, foi rápida mais dolorida, porém não deixou transparecer em seu rosto.

Depois de receber a marca ela voltou para o lado Dele. Seguidamente os meninos vieram um por um, repetir o que ela fizera. Observou a marca por alguns minutos, então abaixou a manga da veste e observou a iniciação de alguns colegas de classe, alguns demonstravam sentir a dor penetrar fundo na pele. N vez de Draco, ela lhe sorriu confiante, discretamente. Assim que foram todos Voldemort voltou a falar.

-Toda vez que eu precisar de vocês a marca vai brilhar e doer um pouco, quando for ter um ataque vocês serão avisados anteriormente do local. Boa noite senhores. - Ele desapareceu igual fumaça. Os comensais aparataram, e os mais jovens voltaram para a escola.

-Então era esse o segredinho que os dois escondiam?- Zambini chegou por traz de Gina e Draco.

-Era. - Gina respondeu de maneira tediosa.

-Hum, a Bellatrix é para eles, e você é para nós!- Blaise disse em um tom de brincadeira.

-Nem de brincadeira, Zambini.- Gina olhou severamente para ele. E Draco o metralhou com o olhar.

-Calma, Malfoy, não vou roubar ela não. – ele saiu mais á frente, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Assim que chegaram no Salão viram que Dumbledore tinha ampliado o lugar, afastado as mesas e colocado uma musica. Havia vários alunos dançando. Os sonserinos que ali chegaram logo se misturaram ma multidão, a sorte é que não havia ninguém no caminho pro Salão Principal.

Gina procurou as meninas com o olhar, encontrou Yasmin malhando um corvinal, e Anastácia lhe apareceu na sua frente.

-Aew, finamente. Pensei que não fosse a parecer.

-O Draco me arrastou para aqui. Vamos dançar?

Eles foram pra a pista, mas Draco logo quis sair, deixando as duas sozinhas. Da pista Gina viu Luna sentada na mesa no canto do salão. Gina fez sinal para que a loira viesse dançar com elas. Assim que Luna chegou, Gi reparou que ela estava mudada, o cabelo estava loiro brilhate e o corpo bem desenvolvido. As três estavam lá quando uma musica lenta começou a tocar, Anastácia logo se juntou com um menino, Draco se aproximou de Gina. Luna já estava saindo da pista quando o inesperado aconteceu, um moreno alto de olhos azuis, conhecido como Blaise Zambine se colocou na frente dela.

-Quer dançar comigo?

Luna corou um pouco, então o encarou e respondeu de maneira tímida.

-Claro.

Gina olhou impressionada para eles, faziam um casal tão bonitinho!

**N/A**: aew brigado pelas poucas rewies....uahuaa, faze u q? eu so uma bosta....

**Princesa**: eu não disse que u cap passado tava grande, disse só que tava maior que os anteriores. Eu tb naum sou a Biba nem o Victor, né?!

**Carol**:eu odeio o Dumbledore....entaum....e vc jah leu alguma fic em inlges? Muitas colocam a gina na sonserina, lah eh mais legal!

**Ginny**:Thanks, darling!!


	10. OUI, OUI, OUI!

**N/A**: gente, eu primeiro quero começa que a cena do Blaise e da Luna eu criei a partir da cena da fic da PrincesaChi "A razão é você". Só ocorreram algumas mudanças de cenário e de participação de alguns personagens...e tudo bem que na fic dela eles transam de primeira, mas na minha naum vai ser assim! Mas mesmo assim, a idéia geral é dela!

-

Draco dançava realmente bem, com classe.

-Onde você aprendeu a dançar desse jeito?

-Minha mãe quis que eu fizesse aulas de dança de salão assim que aprendi a andar. Por que? Estou lhe impressionando- deu um sorrisinho de convencido.

-Sim, Sr. Malfoy, você está me impressionando. Você dança muito bem.

-Obrigado, Srt. Weasley.- Draco balançou a cabeça cordialmente.

A festinha percorreu bem animada, Gina de longe podia ver Luna e Blaise se divertindo na pista. Uma hora até viu ela se matar de rir quando Blaise tentou inventar um passo para a musica que estava tocando.

O Salão foi esvaziando aos poucos, Gina e Draco seguiram para a Sonserina assim que as musicas chatas começaram a tocar. Ele a acompanhou até o dormitório feminino, ao abrirem a porta puderam percebeu um movimento suspeito em uma cama que tinha a cortina fechada, além dos gemidos em uma cama mais no fundo do quarto.

-Se você quiser pode ir dormir lá comigo. Nott com certeza está aqui.- Draco sussurrou para Gina, apontando para a cama de cortinas fechadas. – Crabbe e Goyle não pegam ninguém, e se pegam vão para os armários de vassouras. E Zambini não vai pegar a Loony Lovegood, pelo menos eu acho que não-continuou, saindo com ela de lá e se dirigindo para o dormitório masculino.

Assim que entrou no quarto, ela viu que era maior que o da Grifinória, e muito mais arrumado.

-Sabe, não importa se os elfos já arrumaram o quarto, sempre tem alguma coisa fora do lugar no dormitório dos meninos lá na Grifinória, qualquer hora que seja.

-Você já entrou lá-; Draco perguntou desconfiado.

-Já, algumas vezes para falar com meu irmão.- ela se sentou na cama dele.

-Hum, ta.

-Por que? Está com ciúmes, Draco?

-Não, porque eu estaria- ele desatou o nó da gravata.

-Sei, lá. Vai que você pensou que eu entrei lá por causa do Potter!

-Você não faria uma coisa dessas. - ele começou a se debruçar em cima dela, fazendo com que ela se apoiasse nos cotovelos.

-Por que não faria-sussurrou sedutoramente mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Você é muito esperta, pra fazer isto. - disse finalmente capturando os lábios dela nos seus.

Depois de um tempo nos beijos, Gina interrompeu.

-Draco, eu vou ter que voltar no meu dormitório para pegar minha camisola, não posso dormir com isso né-; olhou para os trajes da escola.

-Não, você não precisa voltar para lá, eu te empresto uma camisa minha.- Drcao abriu o seu guarda roupa e tirou de lá uma camisa de manga curta preta.

-ok...já volto.- ela entrou no banheiro, saindo alguns minutos depois vestindo a camisa, que ficava mais uma camisola para ela.

Gina colocou suas roupas na cadeira que ficava ao lado da cama de Draco, e ao se virar para a cama dele, se deparou com um Draco apoiado nos travesseiros só de calça, sem camisa, com o peitoral de fora. Ela simplesmente não parou era impossível, ele era mais gostoso do que imaginava.

- O que foi? Gostou do que viu- ele perguntou com um ar sexy.

-Gostei e muito, você é mais gostoso pessoalmente, vamos dizer, mais do que eu imaginava.- ela dizia enquanto subia na cama e se posicionava sobre ele, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo.

-Hum, bom saber.- ele subiu as mãos pelas coxas nuas dela. – Bem que você poderia tirar essa camisa, pra gente se divertir um pouco, né!

-Vou pensar nu seu caso.- ela passou os braços por cima da cabeça do loiro e beijou os lábios dele.

As línguas entraram em uma dança erótica. Gina pode sentir quando as mãos de Draco alcançaram a sua bunda por baixo da camisa, ela a apertou fazendo com que os corpos ficassem mais colados. Ela podia sentir o efeito que fazia nele, era realmente GRANDE. As suas partes intimas roçavam, o desejo estava levando os dois ao delírio. Tudo ia bem até que a porta do dormitório foi aberta. Os dois se separaram na hora. Draco pegou um travesseiro e colocou no colo, enquanto Gina se sentou ao seu lado em forma de indinho. ( perna cruzada.).

-Oi, Zambini. Como que foi com a Luna.- Gina perguntou inocentemente.

-Divertido. - ele lhe sorriu, de verdade.- Sabe, ela está realmente bonita esse ano. Ela é bem engraçada, também. Gente boa.

-Sabe, se você investir nela, acho que vai dar certo.

-Você acha mesmo- perguntou sério, mas era possível perceber o entusiasmo na voz dele.

-Aham. Você mesmo vai chamar ela para andar com você de vez em quando. Chama ela para ir com você á Hogsmead sábado que vem.

-Está bem, obrigado.- ele terminou de se arrumar para dormir.- O que deu nele- perguntou apontando Draco de olho fechado.

-Ai, nada não. Toda aquela musica, deu dor de cabeça nele.

Assim que Blaise se ajeitou para dormir, Draco abriu os olhos, colocou o travesseiro atrás da cabeça e se enfiou de baixo das cobertas. Gina se arrumou ao lado dele.

-Ainda não se acalmou- perguntou ao ouvido de Draco rindo, ao notar o volume nas cobertas.

-Daqui a pouco. - ele soltou um suspiro. Passado algum tempo, tudo tinha voltado ao normal. Ela se aninhou ao lado dele, e os dois dormiram.

Na manhã seguinte, Gina acordou e se deparou com uma bandeja cheia de frutas e torradas.

-Imaginei que assim que acordasse ia estar com fome, então pedi aos elfos que trouxessem. - Draco disse dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

-Hum, que delicia- ele colocou a bandeja entre os dois, e eles comeram. Assim que acabaram, Draco levou a bandeja até a porta e colocou-a do lado de fora, logo depois trancando a porta. Foi então que Gina percebeu que estavam sozinhos no quarto.

Ele voltou para seu lado na cama.

-Que tal, a gente retomar o amasso de ontem a noite hein- Draco disse beijando o pescoço de Gina.

-Hum, me pareça uma boa idéia. – Ela se rendeu aos carinhos dele.

Assim como a noite passada, a coisa foi esquentando. Os toques ficaram mais íntimos. Gina desceu com as unhas arranhando o tórax de Draco, encaixou o corpo dele entre suas pernas. Durante os beijos ele foi desabotoando a camisa que ela vestia, até tirar ela toda e a jogar no chão. Observou os seios nus dela, que deixavam transparecer a excitação, desceu os lábios até eles, arrancando gemidos dela.

Gina desceu suas mãos até o cós da calça dele, começou a empura-la para baixo. Draco a ajudou a terminar de lhe tirar a calça. O membro dele latejava sob a cueca. Os beijos eram fortes, seguindo o ritmo do prazer que sentiam.

-Eu te quero tanto, Virginia. –Draco disse num sussurro rouco.

-Eu também te quero muuuito. - Gina respondeu sentindo ele lhe beijar o pescoço e lhe acariciar o ventre.

Logo a peça intima de ambos, se juntou ás outras roupas no chão.

Gina abraçou Draco de maneira forte assim que sentiu seus corpos se fundirem. Os primeiros movimentos foram lentos, ela tinha os olhos fechados e mordi o lábio inferior. Quando se acostumou com o corpo de Draco, enlaçou as suas pernas na cintura dele aumentando o ritmo. Abriu os olhos para encontrá-lo; de olhos semi-abertos pressionado os lábios.

Levada pelo prazer ela virou o jogo, colocando-se em cima dele. Cavalgava rapidamente, e às vezes diminuía o ritmo. Rebolava. Ambos levados a loucura, soltavam gemidos cada vez mais altos. Chamavam um pelo outro. Até que o êxtase os atingiu.

Gina se deitou ao lado de Draco cansada. Ele lhe aconchegou em seus braços, controlando a respiração.

-Você foi a minha melhor. - Draco comentou acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

-Sério- ela mirou seus olhos.

-Aham.-respondeu mostrando em seu olhar que era verdade.- Nunca senti tanto prazer antes.

-Com quantas você tanzou antes de mim?

-Além de você foram quatro. Se você pensar não foram muitas, já que a primeira foi ano passado.

-Uhum.

-Mais e ai, eu fui seu melhor, não fui?

-Draco você foi o meu primeiro, então sim você foi o melhor.- os dois riram.

Algumas horas antes...

Blaise acordou, fez sua higiene pessoal e foi tomar café. Da sua mesa, observava a mesa da Corvinal. A Luna Lovegood, realmente tinha ficado bonita, era sangue puro, sabia dançar, era delicada e não tinha nenhuma ligação com a Ordem, era neutra no meio dos malvados e dos bonzinhos. Então o fato de Zambini ser um comensal, talvez não afetasse. Ele iria investir nela.

Assim que ela se levantou da sua mesa, ele se levantou também e a seguiu até os jardins. Viu ela se sentar perto do lago e foi até lá.

-Oi, Luna. - disse assim que chegou ao lado dela, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

-Oi, Zambini.- respondeu sorrindo.

-Não me chame pelo sobre nome. Pode me chamar de Blaise.

-Esta bem..Blaise.- eles trocaram sorrisos.

-Você é muito bonita sabia!

-Até parece.

-É verdade! Só que você se esconde muito, então ninguém repara em você...mas EU reparei.

-Obrigada. – ela olhou para o chão e ficou vermelha.

Blaise ficou a fitando com um sorriso nos lábios.

-O que foi- Luna perguntou percebendo que ele a olhava.

Blaise pegou a mão dela e levou até o lado esquerdo de seu peito.

-Está sentindo o meu coração bater? Sente como estou nervoso.

Luna ficou olhando para ele sem saber o que dizer. O silêncio se fez.

-O que você faz se eu te der um beijo?

-Não sei. - respondeu em um fio de voz com os olhos brilhando.

Então ele se aproximou dela até seus lábios tocarem. Passou a língua pelos lábios dela, que se abriram lhe dando caminho. O beijo durou um bom tempo.

Quando se separaram, eles se miraram um pouco vermelhos, e desta vez Luna foi quem tomou a iniciativa de um outro beijo.

Eles ficaram durante horas ali conversando, se conhecendo e trocando beijos. Até que deu a hora do almoço e eles se dirigiram para o Salão Principal. Quando Luna se dirigia a sua mesa, Blaise a puxou pela mão.

-Vem sentar comigo!

-Não, acho que não é uma boa idéia.

-Por favor- ele fez uma carinha de cachorrinho sem dono irresistível.

-Ai, ta bom, chantagista.

-Ei, eu não sou chantagista, sou charmoso. - Disse empinando o nariz, arrancando uma risada de Luna.

Eles se sentaram de frente para Gina e Draco, que já estavam almoçando.

-Hum, parece que tem gente que se deu bem. - Gina disse piscando para Luna.

-E parece que tem gente feliz de mais. – Luna comentou vendo que o casal da frente transparecia um sorriso nos lábios.

-É, uma festinha anima as pessoas. –Draco disse tocando a mão com Blaise. (tipo High five, um toca aki.)

-Draco- Gina repreendeu dando um tapinha no ombro dele.

N/A: oii, gente...minha cabeça falho e não sei mais o que escrever...

O nomi do capitulo eh " oui, oui, oui", poque quando eu fui pra Paris, em uma casa du lado do hotel uma noite uns caras estavam na sacada cantando e gritando oui oui oui (sim, sim, sim.), como se tivessem tranzando..foi muito ingraçado e como a Gi e u Draco tranzaram coloquei essi titulo.

E essa parte e tirrei da primeira vez que a minha irmçã fico com u minino que ela tah ficando( ela tava du meu lado me contando):

"Blaise ficou a fitando com um sorriso nos lábios.

-O que foi- Luna perguntou percebendo que ele a olhava.

Blaise pegou a mão dela e levou até o lado esquerdo de seu peito.

-Está sentindo o meu coração bater? Sente como estou nervoso.

Luna ficou olhando para ele sem saber o que dizer. O silêncio se fez.

-O que você faz se eu te der um beijo?

-Não sei."

Bem, obrigado pelas rewies! Já teve gente que entro nu meu flog..uhullll

E eu jah ADD ela!

b-kikos

fuiii


	11. Baile

As semanas iam se passando, mais um mês e meio de treino tinham passado. Gina estava tendo algumas aulas de enfermeira com Papoula, tendo a desculpa de que queria ser curandeira. Uma vez Rony pegou Malfoy e a irmã caçula se beijando no corredor, no primeiro ato ele deu escândalo, mas logo depois foi embora dizendo que após ela ter ido para a Sonserina isso já era de se esperar, que nada poderia ficar pior e que se ela se iludisse com ele, ele não iria acudi-la. Coitado! A história foi parar no ouvido de Luciu Malfoy, graças á Pansy, mas como ele ta mais por dentro de tudo do que ela Luciu nem deu bola.

E lembra quando ele dava algumas indiretas de que queria namorar ela? Bem, isso finalmente aconteceu durante um treino. Eles estavam treinando um pouco de concentração e perspectiva, para saber onde o inimigo está. Gina estava toda concentrada, quando Draco chegou quietinho e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Vi. - ai como ela adora quando ele a chama assim. -É...Quer ser minha namorada?

Virginia abriu os olhos e encarou-o durante algum tempo. Até que abriu um sorriso.

-Eu adoraria.- respondeu logo em seguida sendo agarrada por ele.

Nem preciso dizer que depois da primeira vez que os dois transaram, ela dormia a maioria das noites no quarto dele!

Blaise e Luna iam de bom pra melhor, no começo eles estavam ficando e se conhecendo, dividindo até alguns segredos. Blaise só escondeu a história da tatuagem que possuía no braço. Mas ela sempre desconfiada, lhe perguntava o que ele iria fazer durante a guerra, e a resposta era Não sei!

Draco e Gina não eram o único casal, a assumir um namoro. Em um dos passeios a Hogsmead, Luna e Blaise andavam de mãos dadas no vilarejo quando o moreno sugeriu irem tomar um chá.

-Lu, vamos no ...

-Claro!

Blaise a puxou para mais perto, abraçando-a pela cintura com força.

-Ai, Blai, assim você me machuca. – disse fazendo biquinho, ela estava totalmente colada no corpo dele.

-Sabe o que é? Eu gosto de você assim, grudadinha em mim. – beijou os lábios dela e depois sua bochecha.

Assim que chegaram ao local, se sentaram em uma mesa no canto. Pediram uma xícara de chá pra cada um. Enquanto esperavam, Blaise acariciava a mão de Luna sobre a mesa e de vez em quando dava beijinhos nelas.

-Olhando assim você nem parece um sonserino.

-É que você me deixa assim!

-Oh, me sinto lisonjeada. - ela encolheu os ombros.

-Quer se sentir mais lisonjeada ainda?

-Pode ser. – disse desconfiada.

-Quer namorar comigo?

-Ai, nem sei o que dizer.

-Se você não quiser é só falar. – ele recolheu as suas mãos de cima da mesa.

-Não é isso, Blai. – ela se levantou e se sentou ao lado dele. – Só acho que você deveria escolher uma garota melhor do que eu.

-Luna, meu..eu quero você! Eu te adoro de mais! E ai qual é minha resposta- ele acariciava o rosto dela enquanto falava.

-Eu...quero, quero muito ser sua namorada! – respondeu dando um beijo no novo namorado.

Para quem olhasse esses dois novos casais diriam que não passariam de sonserinos tendo mais um de seus casos e uma corvinal que com certeza fazia parte de uma aposta. Mas não era e nem nunca foi assim, por dentro da situação era outra coisa, eles realmente se gostavam.

O natal estava se aproximando e Dumbledore já tinha anunciado um Baile de Inverno. Nem preciso dizer que Draco irá com Gina e Blaise com Luna. O vestido de Gina era preto, até o meio das cochas, a saia era toda repicada, na parte de cima uma alça era fina a outra era de amarrar. (eh lindo essi vestido, eh u que usei na formatura da minha irmã, se não cuidar o decote fica enorme.). O de Luna também é preto, com a saia igual a da Gina, mas é frente única e tem um decote na parte de traz que vai até quase o cóks.

O dia do baile chegou, dia 23. Foi marcado para que os alunos que vão para casa, possam voltar dia 24 ás 6:00, assim sendo eles sairiam direto da festa para o trem.

Ao contrario da Torre da Grifinória, na Sonserina as meninas se arrumavam sem euforia. Os vestidos um mais caro do que o outro, sorte que Gina conseguiu comprar um mais caro, graças a ajuda do namorado.

Conferiu o penteado e a maquiagem no espelho do banheiro, ajeitou o vestido e se dirigiu para a Sala Comunal. Alguns meninos aguardavam os seus pares, ela pode identificar Draco em um canto do sofá. Ele parecia estar concentrado nas chamas da lareira.

-Oi..-ela disse tirando ele de seus pensamentos.

-Oi...nossa você está linda!

-Brigada, você também está lindo- ela deu um selinho nele. E reparou que ele pousou os olhos em seu braço no lugar da marca.- Coloquei maquiagem por cima. Não sai até amanha a noite.

-Hum, então vamos- ele se levantou e ofereceu o braço a ela, que aceitou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Quando chegaram no Salão, procuraram Luna e Blaise, que estavam em uma das mesas perto da pista.

-Olá! – Gina interrompeu o amasso do casal.

-Oi, Gi. – Luna limpou os lábios com os dedos. Blaise nem respondeu, já estava beijando o pescoço da loira.

-Ow, educação né, Zambini- Draco disse, fazendo com que Blaise se voltasse para ele. – Faça isso quando estiverem só vocês dois, por Merlin!

Os quatro ficaram conversando até o jantar ser servido, depois veio a sobremesa e por fim eles foram para a pista de dança.

Cansados os meninos voltaram para a mesa, bateram um papo, conversa de menino com os hormônios a solta.

-Você e a Gina já transaram?

-Aham, e você e a Lovegood?

-Não, ainda não. Com ela é diferente, ela não é uma qual quer.

-Ei, a Virginia também não é um qualquer.

-Eu não disse isso! Estava dizendo em relação a mim e a outras garotas.

-Hum...

Logo eles voltaram os olhos para a pista. Luna chamava Blaise com o dedo indicador, ele se levantou e foi até ela. Quando Draco se virou para procurar por Gina, viu que ela se dirigia para ele. Ela chegou e se sentou em seu colo, encostando as costas no peito dele. Draco beijava o pescoço dela e lhe abraçava pelo ventre.

-Ummm, tem alguém feliz em me ver- Gina disse ao sentir que o loiro estava excitado.

-Ele esta muuuito feliz!

-Então vamos lá soltar toda essa felicidade. – ela o puxou pela gravata até o quanto dele.

Blaise e Luna se divertiram na pista, como estava muito calor lá dentro eles foram para os jardins.

-Lu, você já imaginou que essas estrelas já não podem talvez existir mais!

-Pois é, triste, ne´-ela mirou o céu estrelado.

-Não, porque a maior e mais linda delas está aqui comigo!

Luna olhou nos olhos do namorado e lhe sorriu.

-Blaise tem certeza que você é um sonserino? Por que nunca que um deles ia ser tão legal e romântico!

-Eu sou apenas o mais lindo e romântico da Sonserina.- ele acariciou o rosto dela, então uniu os lábios em um beijo doce, sem línguas.

Após algum tempo no beijo o clima foi ficando mais sedutor, Luna sentia como se as pernas dela não fossem capazes de sustentá-la por muito tempo. Ela quebrou o beijo apenas para pegar na mão de Blaise e puxa-lo para o Salão Comunal da Corvinal.

-Lu, daqui a pouco o aqui vai estar cheio. E acho que não seria agradável me encontrarem..

-Não se preocupe, Blai, todos vão passar o natal com a família. Eu fui a única que ficou.- Luna disse assim que abria a porta do quarto das meninas do quinto ano.

Ela se sentou em sua cama e puxou Blaise consigo. Se ajeitou no colo do moreno, colocando uma perna de cada lado do corpo. Começou a beija-lo com fome de desejo.

No meio do amasso sentiu a excitação do namorado. Separou os lábios, olhou nos olhos dele. Desamarrou o vestido fazendo com que escorregasse até o quadril. Viu o olhar faminto de Blaise sobre os seus seios á mostra. Ambos tinham a respiração um pouco acelerada. Luna pegou nas mãos de Blaise, levando-as até seus seios, fazendo com que ele os tocasse. Se arrepiou toda quando o toque aconteceu.

Um gemido foi solto pela loira quando Blaise começou a sugar seus seios. Ele lambia, beijava, chupava. Ela acariciava a cabeça dele com intensidade. Blaise desceu uma de suas mãos pela barriga de Luna, brincou com um dedo em volta do umbigo dela. Tirou seus lábios do colo dela, para deitá-la na cama. Arrancou os próprios sapatos e a camisa, tirou as sandálias dela. Se deitou sobre a namorada, era tão boa a sensação de suas peles se tocando. Beijou os lábios dela com voracidade.

Desceu seu beijos pelo pescoço de Luna, sentiu as mãos dela lhe abrirem a calça. Blaise ajudou-a a terminar de tirar a calça, então tirou o vestido dela por completo. Quando as peças intimas foram para no chão, eles se fundiram, se amaram perdidamente.

Ao sentir os primeiros raios de sol, Gina se levantou calmamente para não acordar Draco, teve um pouco de dificuldade de tirar a mão dele de sua cintura, mas por fim conseguiu. Se dirigiu para o banheiro. No chuveiro ficou pensando sobre a sua vida. Como tinha mudado! Estava se tornando uma arma humana a cada treino que passava. Já tinha começado a estudar sobre enfermagem bruxa, seria muito útil na guerra. Guerra...tinha se tornado uma comensal! Se lhe dissessem alguns anos antes diria que a pessoa estava louca. E para completar estava namorando...NAMORANDO...o Deus grego da Sonserina..e ele mesma era uma sonserina.

Depois de terminar o banho, se enrolou em um roupão de Draco. Entrou no quarto e viu que o loiro ainda dormia. Subiu na cama, ficando em cima dele.

-Acorda, Totozo dorminhoco- sussurrou beijando os lábios dele. – Draco, acorda, lindo!..Vamos, Sr. Gortoso!

-Acordar e perder você me enchendo de elogios- ele disse sem abrir os olhos.

Gina riu do comentário.

-Vamos...uii.- inesperadamente Draco a puxou, ficando em cima dela.

-Que tal se você tirasse esse roupão- Ele perguntou a beijando.

-E ter que tomar outro banho?

-É esse banho vai ser comigo, bem melhor não!

-Hum, proposta interessante. – Ela sentiu as mãos dele invadindo o roupão.

Luna começou a despertar com os raios de sol que entravam pela janela. Espreguiçou-se. Sentiu que alguém a abraçava por traz. Lembrou- se da noite que antecedera, fora maravilhosa. Acariciou o braço de Blaise, então viu uma coisa diferente nele. Sempre soube que o namorado tinha o destino como Comensal, só não esperava que ele já fosse um. Ficou lá desenhando a tatuagem com o dedo, quando sentiu ele se mexer atrás de si.

Blaise viu que ela tinha visto a sua marca. Mas fingiu que nem tinha visto.

-Bom dia, linda- ele deu um beijo no ombro dela.

-Bom dia-ele lhe sorriu.- Blai, desde quando você é um comensal- ela perguntou inocentemente.

-É..desde..o Halloween...Lu, eu vou entender, se você quiser terminar comigo.- Blaise temia a reação dela.

-E para que eu faria isso- ela se colocou de frente para ele.- Eu não sou ninguém para mandar nas sua decisões. Além disso eu sempre soube que um dia você seria um comensal. E eu não tenho nada a ver com essa historia, eu e meu pai somos neutros, não somos nem do bem e nem do mal. Por isso quando a guerra realmente estourar nós vamos sair do país. Tudo que eu posso fazer é rezar para que você saia vivo...Eu gosto muito de você, Blaise, você é muito importante para mim...não vou estragar nossa relação só porque você escolheu um lado. Sempre vou estar aqui pra você para tudo que acontecer.

-Eu também gosto muito, muito muuuito de você, Luna- Blaise abraçou a namorada com todas as forças que tinha.

E eles passaram aquele dia de inverno juntinhos embaixo do cobertor.

N/A: Gente, essi cap. Foi mais dedicado á Luna e ao Blaise!

Bom Thanks por todas as rewies!

Apartir de agora vai ficar meio difícil de escrever, entaum vai demorar mais...

Terceirão, colégio novo...tudu foda!

Bom...eh isso..ai, como eu queria mais férias!

b-kikos

fuiii


	12. Tudo nos eixos

O ano passou muito rápido diante dos olhos de todos. As férias de verão estavam próximas. O neste ano, e com certeza nos próximos, Gina não iria passar mais tempo com os pais, então ela iria passar uma semana com eles para se despedir, coisa que eles nem sabiam. Depois dessa semana com os pais, ela iria para a casa de Luna, ou pelo menos era o que ela diria a eles.

No fim do ano letivo não aconteceram muitas coisas fora do comum, Gina treinava, namorava o "rei" da Sonserina, Luna e Blaise era o casal inesperado, só perdiam pro loiro e pra ruiva. Luna acabou descobrindo que a amiga se tornara uma comensal, fora isso nada interessante acontecera.

A viagem até a Estação King Cross foi tranqüila, Draco acabou por dormir no colo de Gina, Blaise e Luna ficaram quietos abraçadinhos, mas não chegaram a pegar no sono.

Ao chegar na Estação, os quatro desceram carregando as malas. Draco e Gina se despediram antes que a família dela visse os dois juntos.

-Então, a gente se vê semana que vem!

-Aham, você me pega lá na casa da Luna!..tchau.-eles tocaram vários beijinhos, até que cada um seguiu seu rumo.

Gina esperou Luna, se despedir do namorado. Assim que a loira se aproximou dela as duas foram ter com a família Wealey.

- Oi, mamãe, oi papai.- Gina recebeu um beijo e um abraço apertado dos pais.

-Oi, querida!

-Mamãe, a Luna. – ela apontou para a amiga.- Me chamou para passar as férias com ela.

-É, sabe Sra. Wealey, eu sempre passei as férias sozinha, seria bom ter a Gina comigo. Mas eu deixo vocês matarem as saudades dela por uma semana, o resto das férias ela é minha!- Luna sorriu.

-Ai, mas com todo esse negocio da guerra!- o Sr. Weasley disse preocupado.

-Não se preocupe, Sr. Weasley, a minha família é a ultima que os comensais pensariam em destruir, e eu e meu pai vamos sair do país se a guerra estourar, e a Gina pode ir com a gente. Assim ela estará longe de tudo e vocês não precisam se preocupar.

Nesse instante o pai de Luna surgiu ali e conversou com o Sr. Sra. Weasley e lhes assegurou como tudo estava sobre controle. Eles nem imaginavam que em uma semana Gina estaria no covil dos Comensais da Morte.

A Toca, era a ultima vez que olharia para aquela casa, toda tombada e cheia de recordações. Entrou no seu quarto, tão pequeno! Arrumou suas coisas e foi tomar banho.

O jantar estava gostoso como sempre, sua mãe sempre fora uma cozinheira de mão cheia. A conversa na sala depois de comer era a de sempre, toda animada, todos contavam sobre o ano letivo. Até que chegou a vez de Gina.

- Então, Gi, como foi seu ano?- o pai lhe perguntará.

-Ai, depois da troca de casas, no começo, foi meio chato. Quer dizer, eles são sonserinos e tal.- ela fingiu uma cara de desgosto que foi acompanhada por todos os presentes.- Mas acabei conhecendo umas meninas bem legais! Não são flores, mas eram as minhas únicas amigas lá dentro.

-E, sobre o seu caso com, Malfoy?- Rony espetou.

-Ai, ele tava brigado com a Parkison e quis fazer ciúmes pra ela, a gente só fico. E tenho que admitir, mesmo sendo um Malfoy ele não é de se jogar fora. Foi bom dar uns pegas nele.

-Virginia!-Sua mãe repreendeu.

-Uéh, mãe é verdade! E não venha me dizer que na sua época não era assim, por que as coisas eram bem diferentes de agora, a sua época era da inocência.

Sr. Weasley riu do comentário da filha e acabou levando um tapa da mulher.

Apreciou cada momento da família. A mãe fazendo bolinhos de abóbora, os quais nunca mais experimentaria. Rony, ainda que desajeitado, tomando responsabilidade graças ao namoro recente com Hermione. Os gêmeos progredindo com a loja deles. O pai ainda fascinado pelas bugigangas trouxas. Gui e Carlinhos, os irmãos tão carinhosos e atenciosos, que apareciam nos intervalos de reunião da Ordem.

Gina, até chorou uma noite, afinal aquela era toda uma vida que deixava para trás. Porém agora tudo tinha mudado, e tinha certeza que era para melhor!

A semana já estava no fim, Gina tinha aproveitado o máximo possível da companhia da família. E agora estava em frente á lareira se despedindo de todos, para poder ir para a casa de Luna.

-Sentirei saudades!- disse antes de sumir entre as chamas.

Assim que chegou na casa dos Lovegood, se deparou com Luna.

-Vamos, escolha sua bagagem, enfie-as no bolso e vamos que eles vão esperar por nós em uma sorveteria troxa.

-Como você sabe? Pensei que eles viriam aqui.

-Blaise, me disse pra irmos para lá.

-Você tem encontrado ele?- perguntou enquanto cruzavam a soleira da porta.

-Ontem ele veio aqui.- Luna ficou com a bochechas vermelhas.

-E, o seu pai?

-Ele não estava aqui. Saiu para a redação da revista bem cedinho e só voltou hoje na hora do almoço, parece que tem muita matéria para ser publicada.

-E daí?

-E daí o que?

-Conta mais!

-Por que?

-Porque eu estou cuiosa...quando ele veio, e o que vocês _fizeram_?

-Assim que meu pai saiu,eu mandei uma coruja para ele avisando que estava sozinha. Uma meia hora depois ele veio via flu, como eu tava tomando café da manhã ele me acompanhou. Depois conversamos, matamos a saudade...

-Hummm- Gina disse assim que ouviu a ultima frase.

-...acabei fazendo almoço para nós dois, tiramos fotos com a câmera dele, Blaise disse que quer ter fotos minhas para lembrar que eu estou esperando por ele quando a guerra acabar. E vai me mandar algumas assim que revelar elas...e bom nós dormimos e ele foi embora cedo.

-Foi boa, essa dormida?- Gina disse maliciosamente.

-Gi! Isso é particular...masss...foi bom sim, uma das melhores. Pronto falei!- disse sobre o olhar da amiga.

Chegaram na sorveteria e logo localizaram os dois meninos sentados perto de uma janela. Draco estava de costas, assim apenas Blaise percebeu a presença das duas. Gina fez sinal para Blaise ficar quieto e se aproximou de Draco silenciosamente. Deu um beijo de leve atrás da orelha do loiro, fazendo Draco levar um leve susto.

-Você me assustou, Srta. Weasley.

Gina sentou-se do lado dele e plantou um beijo em seus lábios.

-O que vocês pediram?- Gina perguntou olhando para a taça de sorvete do namorado.

-Sorteve!-Draco sorriu cínico.

-Ha engraçadinho!

-É de pistache (N/A:aii naum tem melhor).

-Hum.- Gina já foi logo dando uma colherada.

-Hei, esse é meu!

-E daí, a gente pode dividir, não pode?

-...Só se você dividir a sua cama comigo esta noite!-Draco sussurrou no ouvido da namorada.

-Com certeza. - eles logo tinham os lábios gelados pelo sorvete, grudados um no outro.

Luna havia dito ao pai dela que os pais de Gina acabaram por não deixar ela ir para a casa deles, e que eles não queriam falar sobre isso, pois estavam escondidos, assim seu pai nem enviou uma coruja para os Weasley, eles também não enviavam nenhuma coruja, por comandos da Ordem.

Já era noite quando eles chegaram na mansão Malfoy. Todos os comensais estavam jantando, Draco, Gina e Blaise logo se juntaram a eles na mesa. No começo apenas alguns perceberam a presença dos recém chegados, depois todos perceberam, cumprimentaram apenas com a cabeça, até seu sogro. Sogro, Lúcio Malfoy, era seu SOGRO! Como um dia poderia imaginar isto.

Depois da refeição Draco levou ela até seu novo quarto.

Era lindo, meio creme com uma linda iluminação, e detalhes em durado.

-É lindo!

-É, minha mãe tem bom gosto para decoração!...Não são todos que sabem de nós dois, então vamos ficar em quartos separados, alem do que minha mãe prefere assim. Mas qualquer coisa também o meu é aqui do lado!- Ele apontou uma porta que servia de passagem entre os dois quartos.

Gina deixou suas coisas em cima da cama e foi até a sacada. O céu estava todo estrelado, o ar sereno batia no seu rosto. Sentiu Draco abraça-la por trás.

-Senti sua falta, pequena!

-Também senti a sua.- ela se virou para ele, olhando dentro daqueles belos olhos prateados.- Sabe, ao mesmo tempo que você é misterioso, você revela tudo para mim, através dos seus olhos!

Beijou seu lábios de leve, assim que sentiu eles abrirem, colocou a língua em contato com a dele.

Se deixou levar pelo embalo e quando percebeu eles já estavam dentro do quarto outra vez. Os lábios de Draco desceram pelo pescoço. Subiu a mão até os seios de Gina, fez peso sobre ela, derrubando-a na cama.

Em pouco tempo ele se encontrava apenas de cueca, e ela ainda de saia. Com toda a ação, a saia de Gina acabou ficando de cinto na cintura dela. E logo estava no chão.

Era tão bom, sentirem –se como um ser apenas. Como se no mundo não existisse ninguém a não ser eles.

A brisa levantava as cortinas da porta da sacada que estava aberta, dois corpos brancos se encontravam no meio dos lençóis amarrotados.

Depois de toda a ação, eles estavam descansando, quando uma dor aguda no braço, os acordou.

N/A: depois eu continuo...thanks pelas reviews!

b-kikos

fuiii


	13. Chapter 13

Gina encontrava-se no escuro, já era noite, e a barraca de cor verde escura não deixava que a luz vinda das poucas fogueiras acesas entrasse na parte interna do recinto.

"_-Nosso acampamento já está montado em uma clareira na Floresta Negra na Alemanha, próximo ao dos aurores. Atacaremos no entardecer do dia seguinte."_

Essas eram as ultimas palavras que escutara do mestre. Concentrada, terminava de arrumar as suas coisas quando viu o namorado abrir a entrada da barraca.

Vamos lá fora!

Ela abaixou a cabeça em sinal de concordância.

Sentaram-se em torno de uma fogueira com alguns conhecidos. A maioria era masculina, porém na mesma roda Gina viu uma menina que conhecia de vista do colégio, logo estavam absoltas em uma conversa com os de mais.

Até que quando visto por dentro do circulo, os comensais não eram tão ruins assim. Lógico que sempre eram os mesmo assuntos fúteis, mas sempre tinham os interessantes.

A tensão aumentou na manhã seguinte, todos se preparavam. Estavam tão absoltos que não perceberam que estava sendo vigiados.

Um ruivo e um moreno confirmavam os boatos que tinham ouvido. Sim um grupo de comensais estava próximo. Eles já estavam quase voltando a sua base, quando perceberam uma figura que se destacava no meio dos inimigos. Uma ruiva acompanha de um loiro, que certamente era Malfoy, saiam de uma barraca juntos, eles discutiam alguma coisa da qual não tinham conhecimento. Malfoy beijou a ruiva e depois a abraçou com ternura. Por fim a menina virou-se de frente para o local onde os dois espiões se encontravam, acabaram cruzando os olhares com ela...Gina, a pequena Gina, era uma comensal! Mal podiam acreditar, correram de volta para o acampamento dos aurores.

Ao chegarem, Harry e Rony contaram aos outros:

A gente chegou lá, e daí...

Ela estava com eles...

Com pôde?

e entaum...

CALMA UM DE CADA VEZ!-gritou Luppin com os nervos a flor da pele.

A Gina é uma comensal- disse o moreno.

O que? Como?

A gente chegou lá, e viu ela com o Malfoy, e parecia que ela esta bem consciente. Minha própria irmãzinha, nos traiu!

Todos estavam pasmos!

O fuzuê foi formado..todos discutindo ao mesmo tempo.

CALMA!- Dumbledore perdera a paciência.- Ela viu vocês dois?

Não, tenho certeza!- o moreno disse ofegante.

Ok. Então faremos o seguinte...como eles iam nos atacar amanha ou mais trade, nós daremos o ataque em vez deles. E para não corrermos riscos, alguns ficarão aqui no acampamento...

Não, Gi, você não vai hoje! Você vai ficar aqui!

NÃO! Eu vou e pronto!Você não vai mudar minha cabeça!

Mas..eu temo pela sua segurança.

Eu também temo pela sua Draco! E nós dois vamos..juntos...

Draco beijou a namorada com paixão e a abraçou. Era tão fácil visualizarem a perda do outro no meio da guerra!

Ao se virar a ruiva não acreditou no que viu...Rony e Harry estavam ali, sabiam de tudo agora! Por sote eles não virão que ela percebeu a presença deles, pois só o que pôde ver foi em segundo.

Ela avisou aos outros, por fim decidiram deixarem os comensais no acampamento a espera do ataque dos aurores, enquanto alguns outro iriam esperar eles saírem para atacarem o acampamento e arrasar com quem estvivesse lá esperando a volta dos aurores.

A estratégia foi bem sucedida. Alguns meses depois Voldemort derrotou Harry Potter, agora os comensais mandam no ministério. Draco e Gina se casaram um ano depois da vitória do mestre. Ela perdeu todos os irmãos, lhe restou apenas a mãe, que acabou enlouquecendo. Draco (por consideração a esposa) e Gina ainda pagam pelo tratamento dela, porém não se vê futuro a não ser morte. Luna voltou algum tempo depois da guerra ter terminado, ela e Blaise se casaram há um mês. Ela é dona de um orfanato que cuida de crianças que ficaram órfãs depois da guerra, são tanto filhos de comensais quanto de aurores, mas não importa já que todas são sangues puros. Os mestiços fugiram para outros países depois da guerra.

Hoje dois três anos depois de tudo, Gina e Draco têm uma um menino loirinho assim como o pai de apenas dois aninhos, e uma menina cópia da mãe de um aninho. Os dois já mostram o jeito sonserino de ser, e são o xodó dos avós. Voldemort graças a magia, conseguiu mudar sua forma, e assim já não é assustador, ele adora brincar com os netos (Gina chama ele de pai.). A ruiva trabalha no hospital na área de psicologia (fingi q tem isso), enquanto o loiro ocupa um alto cargo no ministério, trabalhando como advogado.Tudo esta no bem e bom, eles têm dinheiro, poder e uma família linda!

MÃE! Você viu a minha poção de alisar o cabelo?- Satine gritava. Quando chegou na escada que dava passagem para o Salão de entrada, percebeu que tinham convidados. – OH! Desculpem-me.

Ela morria de vergonha em aparecer só de roupão e toalha na cabeça na frente de Alexandre ( filho de Blaise e Luna), ele era lindo! Loiro, um pouco amarelado, de olhos azuis vivos. E ela há poucos minutos estava gritando feito louca! Entrou correndo no seu quarto e se jogou na cama vermelha de vergonha.

Dmitri, por outro lado, já estava elegantemente pronto na sala conversando com a filha dos Zambini, Jully. Uma morena linda de olhos verdes que atendia pelo nome de Juliana, mas tão carinhosamente chamada de Jully pelos amigos. Lógico que vindo de família italiana, a morena tinha que ter esse nome! Ela era irmã de Alex, ela era igualzinha ao irmão nos modos, assim como Sat e Dmi eram hiper parecidos.

N/A: naum to nem um poco inspirada, só coloquei esse fim, pra deixar com um gostinho de quero mais, ou sei lah. minha vida mudou radicalmente, a já não to mais afim de escrever minha fic...nem de ler mais nenhuma!

Fuiii

b-kikos

esse eh u fim...os comensais vencem..EBAAAA!UHULLLL!


End file.
